Learning How to Love
by Minnie3171
Summary: After playing Mystic Messenger and seeing how many people misunderstood, by my interpretation of Jumin's routes, the subtleties of Jumin's character, I felt compelled reevaluate his good route and perhaps grant others a new perspective on his story. This fic starts at day seven when the MC visits Jumin's house at the pinnacle of his mental instability until the party and wedding.
1. Chapter 1: Day Seven, Ultimatum

Day 7

MC's patience had run out. If nobody was willing to help him, or knew _how_ to help him, she would.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, MC, but please. You're the only one he'll listen to. You're the only one who seems to understand him..."

"Don't worry, Jaehee. Leave this to me. You finish your work and find some time to rest." As much as she understood Jumin's inability to function right now, that didn't mean it was fair to leave Jaehee solely responsible for all of his work. They both needed her right now, and she had already finished most of the preparations for the party ahead of time. All that remained were future guest invitations and correspondence, something she was sure she could complete at Jumin's apartment for the next day or two he might need her.

A sigh of relief followed. "Thank you, MC. The car will be heading to the downtown square, in front of the statue. Can you make it that far on your own?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine, I'm more worried about Jumin." She said as she stuffed her necessities into her purse, threw on a coat, and exited the apartment without a glance behind her.

There was a long pause before Jaehee's voice returned. "I never thought anybody would care about Mr. Han the way you do, MC." Her awe, more a product of mystification than appreciation, was palpable. "I'm glad."

Jaehee paused again as MC exited the front door, her breathing already irregular as she stalked down the first block on the way to the square. "But please, be careful. I don't think I've ever seen him so distraught..."

Her uncharacteristic reiteration of what was obvious only deepened the crease forming between MC's brows. "I will, Jaehee. Thank you for everything. Shoot me a text if you need me. I'll try to keep everyone updated."

"Alright, I trust you. Good luck."

When the call ended, MC's eyes landed on Jumin's recent absence in the messenger, her pace increasing to something that could no longer be called a walk. There was no room for fear or unease on this outing into the enormous city, nothing but a single-minded need to know he was okay. After an eternity of nearly crashing into people in her haste, she spotted a uniformed man standing by the famous landmark.

"Ms. MC?" Asked the driver as he approached. The man had a kind, weathered look about him.

"Driver Kim? Jaehee asked me to come here."

He nodded, as if that was all the confirmation he needed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. I'll be taking you to the C&R headquarters this evening." He opened the side door and ushered her inside, quick to take off and maneuver through afternoon traffic. When they finally reached the enormous building that showcased an equally looming logo, a thread of nerves traveled through her legs, making them tremble. She forced her spine to straighten as she walked through the revolving door, reminding herself that Jumin needed her to be strong right now.

To her immense relief, Jaehee was waiting at the entrance as soon as she walked inside.

"Ah MC, welcome." Amber eyes took her in for a short moment with curiosity before she nodded and began stalking towards the elevator, her heels clicking against the waxed tiles with each step. "Come with me, I'll take you to Mr. Han. I trust everything went smoothly?" Her shrewd eyes perused MC's features flushed from the cold.

"Yup, not a single hitch."

They chatted briefly on the way up and before she knew it, they were standing before a barricade of security guards. Transparent windows crowded in on all sides to reassure her that she was, indeed, hundreds of meters above ground. MC took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Ms. MC is here to see Mr. Han," Jaehee told Jumin's chief of security. "Please request permission for her entry."

When the security guard returned stating that she had been granted clearance, Jaehee took her leave.

"I have to attend a meeting in Mr. Han's stead, so I'll have to let you go from here. You're sure you'll be okay?"

MC looked to the stoic security guard and then the door to Jumin's suite before nodding. "I'll be fine. Good luck with work, Jaehee."

Her first step away faltered, turning back to look at MC before she sighed and nodded. She smoothed her hair back and adjusted her glasses before clacking out of sight.

MC took a deep breath, suddenly unable to believe this was really happening

"Miss?"

She followed the bulky security guard in silence before he opened the door to reveal the abode of, presumably from the pictures she'd seen, Jumin Han.

The room had a classic modern look, a bright shade of white coating the wall behind the figure at the door and an enormous flat screen TV covering a third of the expanse. The opposing wall to the left of him was a black open entry with floor to ceiling cerulean fish tanks. Brilliant colors wandered aimlessly in the synthetic ocean, like a painter unable to decide which shade looked best across their canvas. His home was charming, cool tones and masterful designs coming together seamlessly. Resolute, yet flexible where it was necessary. Strict and separate, yet regal and organized. A home like its owner, she thought with mild amusement before she found the courage to look directly at him. Or, more specifically, a striped chest.

She tilted her head up to find wide mercury eyes staring intently at her features as if to commit her to memory, as if she could disappear at any second. He was a skyscraper, six foot three to her average five feet and five inches, all long legs and lean waist accentuated by his striped attire until his shoulders tapered. Her shoulders folded inward as she took in his immaculate three-piece suit. The only dissonance to his strict collage of black, gray, and white the splash of violet poking out of his suit pocket. And, of course, the pale flesh of his throat peeking out of his collar. His cheekbones were sharp and angular, the line of his jaw and nose as aristocratic as his upbringing, merciless and unrelenting. After a long moment of taking each other in with equal fascination and surprise, he spoke.

"MC…?" He asked, the smooth sound of her name in his baritone, though slightly breathless, caused gooseflesh to raise on her limbs.

She couldn't believe someone as average as her was meeting with a man that looked like _that_. He lived in an eternal penthouse for crying out loud, managed millions of dollars a day. Somehow it was more intimidating to speak to him in person than it was the messenger. There was nothing of the out of touch workaholic and deadpan jester in this tall, dark, handsome being. Only slight traces of the grateful and vulnerable little boy she had unearthed in the perusal of his character peeked through his unyielding awe, giving her some measure of relief and recognition.

"I didn't know Assistant Kang would send you. God…" His voice was still punctuated by shock, nebulous mortification twisting his features. As if he was embarrassed that her first encounter with him would be while he was in such an unstable state. "Sorry I just stared into your eyes."

She smiled as he grew bashful. His awkwardness was endearing, familiar. How could she doubt this was the man she had spoken to for a week now? "Jumin... I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Though he seemed pleased with her response, it was clear he didn't do well with surprises. "I never expected you to come to my house. I feel a bit nervous...to actually see you like this. I thought I'd get to meet you at the party." He adjusted his cuff links and frowned as something occurred to him, a brow rising. "Wasn't it dangerous on your way here? We still haven't caught the hacker."

"Jaehee made sure that I traveled safe." She reassured him with a confident nod, unperturbed.

His skepticism was marginally put at ease. "Is that so? Then good."

She fidgeted with a loose thread on her sleeve under the intensity of his gaze, eyes falling to the floor as his locked on her again for the third time that evening. It was as if he couldn't get enough of drinking her in, and she wasn't used to somebody being so acutely aware of her presence. For the vast majority of her life she had been near invisible, unremarkable in every sense of the word.

"Oh, sorry." He tore away the storm clouds boring into her as soon as he caught himself doing it again. "I can't help but keep staring at you. I still can't quite believe it." He murmured, distracted. "It would have been better if I went to pick you up."

He suddenly shook his head as if to force away thoughts of her in potential danger, unable to handle the prospect at the moment.

"Anyways…" He refocused on her. "What did you come here for? Tell me if you need anything." He encouraged, eager to help. But she shook her head, as sweet as he was. It was his turn to receive the assistance he needed.

"Jaehee said you seemed to be having a hard time and I should visit you." MC began, before clarifying her intent. "I _came_ because I got worried."

"So...she asked that of you." He shook his head with a measure of disapproval, clearly unhappy with Jaehee's overt disregard for pragmatism and MC's safety. "I didn't realize she'd make such an outrageous request when the hacker's still at large."

And yet, as he spoke, some part of his rigid stance and tone yielded. Almost as if he didn't have the strength to be upset with the aftermath of Jaehee's decision. "...But I'm quite happy that you are worried for me. Regardless, I'm glad you're here safe. Welcome to my home, MC. You seem to have come a long way, so I hope you rest up." He gestured for her to step inside as he closed the door behind her, hanging up her scarf and placing her purse on the coffee table.

She took in her surroundings as she removed her coat, deft fingers removing it from her grip to place it on the coat hanger beside the door. "Your house...is quite amazing."

He was pleasantly surprised. "You like it? It was my father's building, but I bought it from him last year." He shrugged, but there was a lingering dejection to the way he mentioned his father. "My private garden is near this building. I wanted to go see the roses there every weekend, so I moved. Whenever I brought one back, Elizabeth the Third seemed very interested…" He trailed off, distracted by the memory until a small meow was heard from afar at the sound of her name.

He looked up in the cat's direction, refocusing as soon as he heard her. "Oh. Late introductions. This is Elizabeth. I put her in a cage for now." Another plaintive meow, louder this time, sounded through the space as he gazed in the cat's direction.

MC followed his gaze to spot the regal cat in a large wire cage, sitting up at attention with her tail curled around her as they watched. There was an inquisitive as well as melancholy nature to the way she stared back. As if to say, _I don't know why you're doing this but it makes me sad, why won't you let me curl up on the couch with you like we usually do?_

It didn't take much to figure out why Jumin had put her in there, considering what his father had done to him. He was afraid to lose somebody close to him again. And judging by the slimy tactics Sarah and Glam Choi had been utilizing to force him into marriage, it was clear that he also felt he had put Elizabeth the Third at risk.

His father was already lost to Glam's charms. She wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the loss of both of the individuals he felt most comfortable with, even if one of them was a cat. The cage was the quickest way he could think to regain control, the only way he knew how to protect Elizabeth and deter her potential catnappers while he was at work. It was sort of sweet, if not a little dense. He didn't want to think about the fact that if somebody was determined enough to take her, no defense in the world would be able to deter them forever. As a man who relied on structure throughout the course of his life and his ability to control everything around him, she knew his mental state had to be fragile right now. So she did her best to put his mind at ease and demonstrate her understanding.

She walked over to the cage, squatted close to the adorable creature and smiled. "Hello. You look even more pretty inside that cage." She complimented as Elizabeth took her in cautiously.

"...Really? I think so too. It must be an animal's instinct to restrain those you want most."

MC felt tears gather as she kept her eyes on the poor cat, blinking them back. _Not quite, Jumin. It's a broken man's instinct to tether that which he loves closest to him when he believes he isn't enough to keep them there or protect them._

"Oh, come to think of it, did you have dinner yet?" He queried, ever the gentleman. "Please feel at home. I can order anything you want."

There was a pause as he hesitated to continue after the silence that followed, as if he was waiting for the disgusted rebuff he had received from everyone else to surface. When she made no such move, instead cooing playfully at the cat, he continued.

"If it's okay, I'd like for you to stay here today...Just tell me what you want. I can provide you anything…" He reassured, unable to understand that she was happy to be here of her own volition without the need for personal gain. She _wanted_ to meet him and further understand him, she _wanted_ to help him feel better. She didn't care about big televisions or fancy meals or extravagant clothing. As long as he wanted her here, she'd stay.

She looked up with a nod, encouraging him to continue. "I never expected you to come, but now that you're here, I'd hate for you to leave." His tiny, pleased smiles and longing glances were endearing.

It was nice to have real company for the first time in an entire week, somebody to talk to and share the day with even though she texted the other RFA members all day. And not only was his home much more suited to her subtle tastes than Rika's multi-colored, bizarre den of femininity, she felt much safer in a known location with detailed security. Every day at Rinka's apartment had been a gamble, wondering when it would be that the hacker would return for her where nobody could find her.

"Did you have dinner?" She asked, feeling bold now that she knew he enjoyed having her here as much as she liked visiting. She was used to the other members worrying about her eating habits. And as much as Jumin reassured her that he maintained a healthy diet, she had a feeling that might have changed with his recent emotional stress.

"Oh, I didn't have much of an appetite when I returned from the office. I'm fi-"

"Let's eat together, then!" She invited before he could evade his equal need to eat, standing up from the cage and heading over to where he stood, blinking reflexively at her sudden enthusiasm.

Unable to deny the oceanic depth of her eyes, sparkling at him with genuine excitement, he paused. "All right… I'll call the chef." He conceded, before leaving the room to retrieve the phone he had left untouched for most of the day.

While he was gone MC texted Jaehee and Seven that she had arrived safely and was staying with Jumin for the night, further indicating that he seemed to be in better spirits since she arrived. The fact that Jaehee and Seven had found articles of Sarah announcing their one-sided engagement was concerning though. She decided to remain quiet about it for now to keep Jumin from doing anything drastic again, unwilling to reverse the progress they had made in just a few short hours. Even if she _was_ furious with the woman's complete disregard for Jumin's feelings. He needed a few hours of sanity, and discussing a power-hungry gold-digger intent on taking over his life and destroying his relationship with his father wasn't the best way to go about it. Something told her he had had enough of those people in his life, what with his nonexistent social life and his father's recursive relationships. He needed a reprieve if he was ever going to be able to function and process his emotions in a healthy way.

When he returned to ask her what they should have for dinner as they waited, she let him choose knowing that he probably had a better idea of what the chef was expecting. To which he protested, asking her what she usually ate so he could order something that was a pleasant combination of things she'd like. After amiable introductions and Jumin's explanations to the young woman, their meal was conjured with the utmost finesse and timely preparation, flavors balanced to perfection as the chef exited with a hearty farewell. She made a note to thank the her once again the next time she came over and ask her for a few tips regarding things she could never get right or wondered about. Perhaps she could ask for a couple of tasteful recipes she could make herself if she was so inclined.

As Jumin exited the living room to take a shower, MC grew cozy on the coach with a soft black throw blanket and started replying to a few guest emails she had received in the last few hours. Not long after, Zen crashed into the chatroom with the knowledge that she was at Jumin's house. She shook her head as he projected the general male tendency towards promiscuousness when they were alone with a woman in the house, or perhaps what was his own penchant for naughty thoughts, onto Jumin. She simply responded with the truth, knowing intuitively that Jumin wasn't one to take advantage of a person that way. He may have trouble being empathetic, but he wasn't one to ignore a person's basic human rights or be maliciously inconsiderate. There was a reason he was so upset with his father's blatant and foolish disregard for his own son's feelings. He would never do to someone else what had been done to him.

Mere minutes after Zen started throwing accusations, Jumin joined the chat as well. She greeted him as cheerily as ever, despite the fact that he was mere feet away in the bedroom. She heard the shifting of clothing and muted footsteps as he expressed his slight displeasure to find her speaking to Zen. Regardless, she was happy to see him reaching out and bickering good-naturedly with the rising actor. Perhaps it was a sign that he was slowly coming back to himself.

As Zen insisted on a picture of the two of them, she flushed when Jumin said he didn't want anybody else to look at her, unsure why a little thrill accompanied his possessiveness, like a quicksilver shot of adrenaline coursing through her veins. She grinned at the screen as he continued to mock Zen good-naturedly, looking up towards the hallway with surprise when he relayed her reaction in the chat. He looked up from his phone back at her as well, a small smile curving the usual flat line of his lips, an unprecedented radiance in his expression before he moved to the kitchen. She heard the fridge door open before he replied to Zen, filled with warmth when he said he felt more at peace now that she was here with him. As always, he thanked her upfront in his direct and honest way, ignoring Zen as he decided words were insufficient to express his gratitude this time. She melted when he offered to make her strawberry pancakes for breakfast tomorrow despite futile reassurances that she was more than capable of cooking herself, insisting that all he wanted was her beside him. He knew how to make pancakes? What else could he make, even though he had a professional chef on standby? She was liking him more and more with every second, this splendidly odd duck.

Even as an emotional, anxious wreck he was still focused on her happiness and well-being above all else, thanking her for doing something as simple as staying by his side and cheering him up. He was so amiable and altruistic when given the chance, all he had needed was the indication that somebody understood him, that somebody cared for him in return. There was so much to like about him despite his faults, most of which could be diminished by attentive care and gentle guidance in the right direction. She couldn't believe they all thoughtlessly called him a robot. A person who had been ruthlessly exploited or abandoned by the only people with whom he had been able to share mutual love. A person whose friends, no matter how quickly he came to their aid, considered him too cold and too privileged to be human. Who invalidated his struggles and the way he worked himself ragged simply because he was born into a world of wealth, one that had done him so much more harm than good.

In that time Jumin had exited the kitchen and returned to his room for a moment to retrieve something. MC laughed out loud as Zen suddenly reached his limit and began bellowing at the sight of Jumin being so tender and affectionate, demanding that Seven find out who hacked into Jumin's brain. Despite her reluctance to turn to more serious matters, she knew Jaehee wouldn't be able to handle both of their work forever, and it was unfair to demand that of her. She asked Jumin, with the utmost patience, if he was able to go to work the following day now that he was feeling better. He claimed he was unable to leave until he could ensure Elizabeth the Third's safety, and she took that to mean that he didn't feel quite well enough yet. She remember days in her life when she couldn't productively attend work or school until she had indulged in some peace and quiet to organize her own mind. Despite Zen's protests, she felt it was fair if Jumin truly felt he couldn't handle so many stimuli under lingering duress, especially since he took a positive step forward and openly praised Jaehee's decision to send MC to his home.

MC supported Jumin's explanation that he needed more time, agreeing that both Glam Choi and Sarah remained considerable threats. It wouldn't take much for them to try to blackmail Jumin by stealing Elizabeth under his nose, manipulating the security guards with his father's clearance. However she did take the time to address his flippant regard for Jaehee's consistency and loyalty, asking that he be more considerate of her sacrifices. Despite Zen's unintentional distraction as a result of mentioning Jumin's lackluster attempts to suggest potential party guests, she knew he had read her reply carefully and filed it away for further reflection and consideration. As soon as she agreed to contact the owner of a cat hotel chain that Jumin knew, she yawned and rubbed her aching eyes, shocked to see how late it was at the corner of her phone screen. She looked up again at the sound of his footsteps growing louder, yawning again as her body demanded sleep after their whirlwind of a day. Yet all her fatigue left her when she read what he disclosed in the chat next, stating that he needed to 'put her to bed' as her eyes flew wide open. As she moved to rise from what she had assumed to be a couch, she realized she had been sitting against the headboard of a bed, invisible to her as she fretted about his health all day long.

He stepped into the kitchen before she could ask him what he meant, assuring Zen that she trusted him not to do anything rash. She was sure he only meant to prepare the proper accommodations for a restful evening, nothing as strange as Zen was predicting. After promising to call the rising actor should anything go awry, she let the screen go dark and relaxed against the plush couch, closing her eyes as drowsiness pulled at the edges of her focus. A few minutes later, Jumin exited the kitchen with a steaming mug of tea, placing it before her on the coffee table with deliberate movements. He pulled up a chair by the bed as she opened her eyes and smiled at him, wrapping her hands around the mug and relishing in the sudden warmth that flooded her fingers. Her circulation was terrible in the winter, her extremities always freezing no matter how many layers she wore.

"How kind of you Jumin, thank you." She took a sip and closed her eyes in bliss. "How did you know I love raspberry tea, with plenty of honey no less!"

The faintest of blushes ostensibly colored his cheeks, his eyes focused on the fish tank to her left. "It was merely an educated guess. You mentioned your love of sweet things a few times in the chats."

Her features softened before she could stop herself, her hand reaching out to touch his interlocked ones extended in front of him. "Thank you."

He looked down at her hand on his, thunderstruck, before he nodded as if he was incapable of forming words until she pulled away.

"..."

She feared she had made him uncomfortable and sipped her tea silently, shifting her eyes to his still form to gauge his status. Though upon closer inspection he didn't appear upset or unsettled so much as pensive, his brows furrowing as time passed. She suppressed her intrigue with the flesh revealed by his simple white dress shirt, indulging in the fascinating lines and contours of his collarbone with shy eyes for a few seconds before refocusing her attention. Curious and a tad concerned he would lose himself to his tumultuous thoughts, she tentatively addressed him.

"Jumin," Stunning silver eyes pierced hers in an instant, though it was clear she had jarred his train of thought. "What are you thinking about?"

He was silent again for a second before he replied, fighting with the impact of whatever memory had resurfaced. "Oh...It's nothing. Just...old memories. Aren't you sleepy?" He changed the subject, demonstrating the seamless evasiveness he had developed over the years. "If you are you can sleep on the bed. I'll turn off the lights."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be fine. I don't think I'll sleep. I have some things to think about…" He paused as her disquiet must have been visible as soon as he said that. "But nothing for you to worry. Just rest up on my bed."

Then he plunged the room into darkness before she could dissuade him further. As much as she tried to sleep, it felt impossible knowing that he wouldn't try to get any rest himself. She wondered what could be so mentally consuming that he didn't want close his eyes at night. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she considered a possible explanation. Had he had a nightmare last night? Is that why he looked so tired when she arrived, purple shadows outlining his eyes as he lost focus from time to time?

"If you feel uncomfortable with the change in scenery...do you mind if I read for you?" He asked, as if hoping something that comforted him might comfort her since they both struggled to sleep.

She liked the thought of hearing his mellifluous voice a little while longer, that perhaps they could both be lulled to sleep by the other's attentiveness to their care."Please do. I'll feel more comfortable if I hear your voice."

"I'm glad you want to hear it." There was a smile in his voice. "Will you wait a sec?" She heard him pad over to the nearby lamp and watched as mild, golden light filled the small space. He then disappeared into the hallway before he returned to his chair with a maroon book in exquisite condition propped open in his hands, as if it were new. When he began, his voice was low and steady, a euphony of male sound that wound its way around her heart as he smiled.

"I always sit on the wooden shelf and stare at the same scenery. I've always stayed still, not moving a single finger. I don't know how long it's been. I stayed still, glancing at people occasionally passing by and looking for something to catch their eye on the shelf. And I remember that one single moment, when someone held me up. It was an old man with deep wrinkles. I knew this would happen one day. Everyone at that store would have thought the same. We are all destined to be held up by hands we've never seen and be theirs."

As he paused to turn the page, she couldn't help but ask. "What is this book about?" It reminded her of a story she read when she was a young girl, _Corduroy._ And she couldn't help but think the narrator showcased uncanny similarities with the owner of the book.

"Oh...Are you curious?" And just like that the magic of his delight dimmed, making her regret her sudden interruption. "I haven't finished it yet, so I can't tell you everything. This book…" He closed the cover and stared at it, smoothing a thumb along the cover's design absently. "I know it's funny...but it's one of the books that I don't ever want to finish." She definitely knew the bittersweet feeling. "I was supposed to finish this book and tell the story to a friend...but that friend is no longer in this world."

"Friend?" MC had a feeling she knew where this was going.

He hesitated, before he figured he had already begun, so he might as well explain. He wondered at the ease with which he revealed parts of himself he had never unearthed before others, never felt comfortable discussing with a single other soul."...I'm talking about Rika. I never took this book out ever since she passed away. But the moment I decided to read to you, I thought of this book. Since you are like Rika." MC couldn't help her slight disdain for being compared to the woman, and it must have been evident because he amended the remark. "Oh, I don't mean that you look like her, or even resemble her. It's just that...I feel just as curious about you as I was with her." He shook his head slowly in wonder, as if he believed he would never feel that way about anyone ever again. "Amazing that I feel this way."

"You want to know more about me?" She was flattered. She wasn't all that interesting, just a normal college student caught in a very abnormal situation.

"Yes, I do." His tone was resolute, ashen eyes boring directly into hers with conviction. "I didn't realize when we were talking on the messenger. But now that you're right beside me, I want to know you."

"You know...Ever since I was young, I could get anything I wanted...Curiosity was just like a whim that visited me temporarily and sporadically." There was no haughtiness in his explanation, it was delivered as a mere statement of fact. "But it was different when V and Rika were here. Every time I met them they knew something new, something I didn't know." He spoke with a muted yearning, a desire to regain what he had irrevocably lost as a result of Rika's death. A reprieve he so desperately wanted from the people around him that gave him no impetus to wonder and grow.

"That made me... quite anxious." There was a deliberate pause, his eyes landing on her with the same unyielding intensity he exuded when she arrived. "I still feel that anxiety to this day. Amazing." Wonder encompassed his voice again, taking her in restlessly as if she were some sort of ephemeral miracle. "You made me turn all my focus on you...Thanks to that, I'll be able to stop thinking about all those troubles." He put the book and the now empty mug down on the coffee table, muted elation clear on his face for a split second when he saw that she had enjoyed the tea.

"Thank you so much for coming. I feel so good that you're here." He confessed again, as if the words would never be sufficient to communicate the depth of his mollification. "I...never want to let you go. One day, when I finish reading this book to you...I feel as if all my threads will untangle." He looked to her as if she was the key to unlocking what he couldn't understand or approach about himself.

When he noticed her confused expression regarding his strange terminology, he resolved to explain it to her some other time. He had been selfish enough for the night. After everything she'd done, the least he could do was let her rest. "Oh. You won't know what I'm talking about, I'll explain later...It seems I've just kept you up. Go to sleep now, young lady."

He shut off the lamp and left for the room at the end of the hall, resolved to respect her privacy and much needed sleep. As she attempted to sleep, she was distracted by her blinking phone. She opened the messenger app to encounter a hilarious miscommunication between Yoosung and Seven. After a few brief replies as she struggled to stay awake, she left the chat room as soon as they reconciled the problem and closed her aching eyes. It wasn't long before the soft sounds of Jumin's peripheral movements became a lullaby, easing her into slumber now that she was warm and cozy on the plush mattress. She slept more deeply and peacefully than she had for a single day that entire week, in the safety of Jumin's company and elaborate security.


	2. Chapter Two: Day Eight, Part One: Desper

**A/N: Hello everyone! To all those who read my first installment of this fanfiction that I posted on Jumin's birthday, here is the next chapter! Thank you so much to all who read/favorited/left a review for this story so far, it makes every minute writing even more fulfilling! I hope you all enjoy the newest part, and thank you again for being patient with me and my slow week-long updates!**

 **Also, since most of the days after Day Seven on Jumin's Route are saturated with events and interactions, I think I'm going to release a sizeable portion of each day as a single chapter from now on to make it more manageable, easy to follow, and maintain my original level of depth.**

 **Note: As always, MC will be referred to as MC in this story in the third person instead of blanks or Y/N. In addition, this story contains minor spoilers for Jumin's route.**

 **Onward to the fluff!**

* * *

MC tended to leave her phone on vibrate throughout the day to make sure she was always present in the messenger to acknowledge and approve guest suggestions. She also did it to keep up with each of the member's lives, considering they were all like one large, albeit strange, family. She wanted what was best for each of them, regardless of her predilection for Jumin, and she knew that the messenger was a place where they sought solace and a relaxing reprieve from the day's events.

Until she remembered Yoosung's and Seven's tendency to text the chat in the wee hours of the morning. After a series of jarring vibrations next to her pillow, MC woke with a quiet groan, opening her eyes blearily to see a winking emerald light on her phone. Against her better judgement, _this had to be bad for her health,_ she opened the messenger to encounter an ecstatic Yoosung, raving about Honey Buddha Chips at two in the morning. Despite his excitement, he further relayed a concern for her safety that Zen had already made abundantly clear. It warmed her heart that they worried about her so much, but she responded with her honest feelings as she did every time they asked her how she felt about staying with Jumin. She was happiest knowing he was happy and well, and if that meant being beside him when he needed her then this was where she wanted to be. She knew they were only concerned because they felt his mental status made him unpredictable, but she was a little disturbed by the way they always assumed the worst of his intentions. She couldn't think of a single moment since she arrived that validated those assumptions. He had been nothing less than rational and fair, always taking her feelings and comfort zone into consideration, acknowledging and apologizing if he was made aware that he stepped over a proverbial line.

Yoosung then gushed on and on about his favorite snack, grateful to Seven for letting him use his superior gaming computer and equipment to play LOLOL. Though MC was concerned as she always was that Yoosung wasn't focusing on his school work and depriving himself of sleep, she was even more disconcerted that Seven was being so unreservedly magnanimous. It wasn't like Seven to drop everything and invite an RFA member over to his house. She didn't think he had malicious intentions, but she couldn't help her suspicion that he was doing it all for a reason he wasn't disclosing, especially if he was working himself ragged while Yoosung indulged. She would have thought they'd play LOLOL together or hang out, lazing about and eating chips. If they were barely interacting and Yoosung seemed to be the only one having fun, then why did Seven invite him over?

She was sure the key to understanding was in what Seven was working on, which Yoosung described as him staring at a video of a building in the mountains. As Yoosung deliberated, she rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers as she tried to figure out why the phrase sounded so familiar. No matter how hard she tried she was unable to recall why the detail seemed important, filing the tidbit away for further thought when her head ached less and instead encouraging Yoosung to help Seven. He effectively evaded her request by claiming Seven preferred it when he played LOLOL in silence and extending a quick farewell before logging out.

Before she could think on their bizarre little sleep(game?)over further, she wasn't sure what to call it at this point, Jaehee appeared in the messenger less than ten minutes later. Concerned for her health, MC opened the chat immediately to find Jaehee trashing Yoosung's gaming habits. Stifling a giggle at the good-natured burn, she eased the woman's subsequent worries about her safety and well-being, a reflection of Zen's. Promising that she was comfortable and not at all under duress regarding her decision to stay until morning, well _later_ in the morning, MC asked Jaehee why she was up so late. Jaehee explained the recent findings she had substituted for sleep that evening regarding Sarah and her apparently nonexistent company, detailing the young woman's penchant for luxury items that she hadn't been able to afford as her primary motive for using the business as a front. Of course the petty woman had shouted at innocent workers for her own inability to regulate her expenses. MC's revulsion grew upon hearing it was only Sarah's sole selfishness that had jeopardized Jumin's happiness and his vital relationship with his father; she wanted to marry him for the sake of some stupid overpriced shoes and purses.

Sighing at her inability to stop those conniving women, MC reassured herself with the knowledge that supporting Jumin was much more important and efficacious than retaliating. If she could engender a tiny smile when he couldn't remember how to smile or help him heal while he felt like he was falling apart inside, then that was enough. As they continued to discuss, she agreed with Jaehee that Director Han was the root of the problem for enabling Sarah's underhanded tactics, though Jaehee was more concerned with preserving the sincerity of the Hans' business efforts than the fact that Jumin was being exploited for his wealth.

They were only a few minutes into the discussion when Zen spontaneously entered the chat, demanding to know if MC was content and unafraid with Jumin once again. She was touched by how worried he was, serving as an even better older brother than her real ones, but she made sure to underscore Jumin's perfectly cordial regard. Jaehee brought Zen up to speed as he reacted with comical astonishment, the group's original musings regarding Jumin's predicament quickly distilled to two simple points essential to assessing possible solutions. One, that Mr. Han's advocation of the engagement was devastating to his relationship with Jumin; and two, further investigation into the relationship between Glam Choi and Sarah might yield important information about their motives. Either Jumin and his father would have to compromise, or they needed to find a weak link in their demand for marriage.

Zen also had a fair point that it may be more conducive to their research if Jumin was actively helping, since it was for his sake. But Jumin wouldn't deny his responsibilities unless he felt incapable of addressing them, and it was clear the damage his father had done by choosing a random woman over his own son was irrevocable. Anybody would have difficulty coping with that kind of a betrayal, and it was only further exacerbated for Jumin because he never learned how to express his feelings properly or seek healthy support systems. After having control over his own life ripped away from him and watching the one person he trusted to treat him with respect sell him out in a matter of seconds, MC couldn't blame him for not wanting to think about what happened. There were a few things in her own life that she never wanted to think about, she was sure the same held true for everybody to some degree. So she insisted that Jumin simply needed more time to reconcile his tumultuous thoughts and emotions. Just because his hardships were psychological ones that weren't easily discerned, it didn't make them any less valid or difficult to contend with.

After continued pleas to head back to Rika's apartment from Zen, _honestly you'd think Jumin was a fire breathing dragon not a human being,_ the conversation shifted to his acting career with a tasteful selfie. As Jaehee went on about its radiance and its potential as a family heirloom, her eyes drifted to the darkened hall outlined by the dim glow of the fish tanks, wondering whether or not Jumin had been able to fall asleep. She rubbed at her aching eyes as she contributed absently to the conversation, distracted. Acute shock and exasperation followed most of her unintentionally Jumin-centric replies, along with their doubts regarding his inherent kindness. But she was certain he wasn't a malicious person, just a pragmatic one. Eventually, he could come to learn how to express the proper level of appreciation and gratitude that they insisted he didn't feel with a little guidance.

Poor Zen also felt accountable for burdening Jaehee with extra work, but MC reassured him it wasn't his fault for sharing his dream and what he believed to be a legitimate threat to Elizabeth the Third. There was no way he could have anticipated Director Han's detrimental actions hours later and the magnitude of Jumin's reaction to the combined stimuli. As her eyes kept falling shut, she bid them good night with a final assurance that she would be careful and persuade Jumin to return to work, falling back asleep minutes after she placed her phone back on the coffee table.

* * *

The next morning MC awoke to the sound of somebody cooking in the kitchen, the distant scrape and slap of food being flipped faintly audible.

 _Buzz._ She turned to see her phone blinking violet. Jumin…? She opened the messenger.

" _It hasn't been scientifically proven that beautiful women sleep more."_

 _Buzz._

" _But it's been said that women tend to sleep longer than men on average."_

MC couldn't help the giggle that bubbled past her lips, color rising to her cheeks. She didn't know he could be so charming so early in the morning.

" _Do you think I am beautiful?"_ She asked, unable to help her teasing. He was absolutely endearing.

She leaned back against the headboard, pulling the obsidian blanket around her and balancing her phone on her bents knees as she looked around. Sunlight streamed from the windows beyond the kitchen, golden rays filling the tidy abode as she waited for a reply. She wondered if the sounds she was hearing in the kitchen were coming from his chef, whom he had instructed to make her breakfast. He was probably texting her on his way to work as he often did throughout the week on the messenger. She thought it was touching that the compliment was meaningful and sincere enough for him to express comfortably, despite a bit of nervous hesitance. His demeanor imbued so much gravity into every word he chose to use, and for the first time she believed another person when they had used the word beautiful to describe her.

" _Was I too direct?"_

" _Good morning."_

" _I was just about to make pancakes for a beautiful lady."_ He said, the words conveyed in a blue heart adorned with roses.

Her heart melted and her lingering blush intensified, unable to believe how sweet and affectionate he could be despite everything he had been through. It made her want to burst into the kitchen, hug him tight, and protect him from the entire world. But she didn't want to startle him or make him uncomfortable with unwarranted physical affection.

After a moment of distracted adoration, the first part of the sentence hit her like a freight train. When had he woken up? He was the one in the kitchen? Could he really make pancakes? That was to say, _edible_ ones?

" _Isn't it quite funny,"_ He continued, _"that we're both logged in the messenger while we're at the same place?"_

 _(Smiling emoji)_

Oh my God this _nerd._ Perhaps Zen was right about her needing saving, because if she remained here with him she was _sure_ she would die, overcome by this man and his cute antics. She covered her face with her hands in an attempt to regain her composure, shaking with laughter and grinning. But before she could reply, Jaehee entered the chat begging an imperturbable Jumin to return to work, claiming that he had many documents to sign and meetings to attend. Despite Jumin's reluctance, Jaehee added that rumors were spreading that he wasn't coming to work because he was preparing for the wedding he had never agreed to. MC was appalled that, even when it was clear that it was his father's demands (courtesy of Glam and Sarah), that had pushed him beyond his comfort zone, they still had the gall to promote their forced wedding at the expense of his health.

Fully aware that Jaehee genuinely needed his help and that the continuation of those rumors would make the dissolution of their entire scheme all that much harder, MC encouraged him to return to work, promising to take care of Elizabeth the Third in his stead. As much as she'd miss his pleasant company in the penthouse, she was touched by the ease with which he trusted her to take care of things while he was gone. Jumin agreed to think about Jaehee's request before coming to a decision, claiming that the pancakes were ready.

Rising from the bed, MC left her phone behind and used the restroom for a moment, washing her face carefully to be somewhat presentable before she headed to the kitchen. Tentatively, she peeked her head over the threshold to find Jumin removing an apron over his head, looking conflicted. She was so distracted by his woeful expression that she didn't notice the cute little cat ears poking out at the top, the face of a very contented kitty decorating the front with a speech bubble that read "Check Meowt!". She opened the door fully and his head turned to her form, her clothes wrinkled but her complexion fresh and well-rested. Mild surprise registered and a small smile followed before he folded the apron and placed it on the counter, gesturing towards the two plates in the adjacent dining room.

"Good morning, MC. Shall we?"

She nodded, delighted that she could put him at ease, even though she wished she had woken early enough to help him as she followed. "Good morning, Jumin. Of course. You didn't have to go to all the trouble, but thank you."

When they entered she observed the fluffy stacks with hints of pink discoloration, a perfect golden brown and intermediate thickness, topped with sliced strawberries and a moderate coating of syrup. The sweet aroma of fresh fruit and cinnamon saturated the air, a lovely prelude to what was sure to be a long day. He pulled back a chair and gestured for her to sit, patient and gentlemanly as ever, before moving to the other end and taking his own seat. An amicable silence fell as they retrieved their silverware and began to eat, though MC was aware of his eyes lingering on her here and there, eager to gauge her reaction. She carefully cut through a portion of the firm yet yielding bread, pressed it into a lingering trail of syrup, and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes closed as flavor burst along her tongue, the warm pancakes a perfect balance of sweet and savory as the strawberries melted in her mouth. It was _rapturous._ How on Earth had he learned to make pancakes this amazing? Hell, she had been making them for years and she had never been this good!

Her eyes were starstruck when she finally opened them again, only to find curious mercury eyes taking her in, puzzlement clear in the slight raise of his brow. She grinned and plucked a slice of strawberry from the top with her fingers, ecstatic. This man was full of so many surprises, and each one was more thrilling and captivating than the last.

"These are amazing, Jumin! You have to teach me how to make them sometime!"

His eyes widened and the faintest hint of a blush colored his ears as he looked down at his own pancakes, an involuntary, pleased smile curving his lips at such rare praise. She wondered how many times he had earned an earnest compliment from somebody that mattered to him other than his father.

"I'm glad you like them, MC." He said when he was able to meet her eyes again. "Perhaps you could join me next time." He invited cautiously.

"I'd like that." She murmured back, and watched as his expression eased with the promise that she felt the same way.

The comfortable silence returned as they continued to eat, surrounded by sunlight. But it wasn't long until they had finished and the sun rose higher in the sky, forcing Jumin to make a decision regarding work. When they both rose to leave the dining room, she knew what his choice had been when he returned to his room for a short while after asking her if she needed anything. She only asked to borrow a phone charger if he had a spare or wasn't using his own as she sat on the bed and relaxed. She knew that seeing her confident in her ability to entertain herself and care for the house while he was gone would make him more willing to leave, and she was naturally happy to stay. She had always been a bit of a homebody, even before she had met the RFA. She liked the quiet and ease of her own home, she didn't enjoy an abundance of social stimuli and interpersonal interaction.

When he emerged from the hallway he was dressed in his signature three-piece suit and striped dress shirt, fiddling with his cuff links as he carried a charger in hand. After a few more seconds of readjusting he walked over and handed it to her with a shrug.

"You can use mine for the time being. I'll ask Assitant Kang to order another one for your use at work."

"Thank you." Their hands brushed as she retrieved it from him, his skin smooth and warm. She banished thoughts of holding his hand and tracing his palms, wondering if his hands were rougher on the inside.

As he had leaned down, she noticed his tie was askew. "May I…?" She asked as she stood, gesturing to his tie.

He blinked a few times, as if it took him a moment to fully register her request before he nodded, too shocked to think of anything to say. With deft fingers, she rose on her tiptoes to straighten the orientation of his umber tie, smoothing out the knot at the top with gentle maneuvers. When she was satisfied she took a step back and nodded with an approving smile, taking him all in, stunning and polished as ever

"Perfect." She said, subsequently stifling an unexpected yawn with her hand, her eyelids drooping as a wave of fatigue hit her. When she managed to pry them open again, his watchful mercury eyes shimmered with tenderness.

"MC…" His voice was lower than she had ever heard it, so quiet that the words seemed to be compelled from him rather than spoken. "Your sleepy eyes look very cute." He granted her a tiny smile as his hand started to move up before it halted in its tracks after a few inches, as if he thought better of reaching out and stroking her face affectionately.

Fiddling with his cuff links again, perhaps to keep his hands otherwise occupied, he cleared his throat. "I have something I want to say to you. Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, go ahead." MC encouraged, marginally amused by his formal request. She came here to tend to him and spend time with him, of course she had as many moments as he needed. And it wasn't like she had much else to do than write emails and check on a few things for the party.

"You read what Assistant Kang said earlier, right? I...I think I have to go to the office today." He admitted, his downcast expression so reluctant and forlorn that she fought to retain her composure. No, he needed to get his work done and disprove Glam and Sarah's rumors. Maybe she could send him little encouragements throughout the day to motivate him...

But his determination was quick to return, as if he had new impetus to retaliate against the people trying to take control over his own life away from him. "I can't just sit and let strange rumors get around in my office. Of course, I will tell the bodyguards everything, and I'll come back as soon as I can. If you take care of Elizabeth the Third, I'll feel safe while I'm gone...Will you be okay?" Concern flashed across his face as the hands that he had crossed over his chest as he contemplated fell, his attention lasering in on her. As obsessed as he was with his cat, and she had a feeling there was more to that than first appeared, it was clear that she was becoming important to him too. And that was enough.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise. Don't worry, you can go ahead." She reassured with earnest conviction, knowing that leaving the peace of his home was hard enough on him right now.

His expression eased again, all the stress and anxiety ebbing from his tense form with a long exhale. "You have a beautiful heart." His smile returned, even if it was ephemeral, as color rose and heated her cheeks unbidden. She knew he didn't mean much by it, that it was just an earnest reflection of his gratitude for the simple comfort she was extending. But she couldn't remember the last time she had heard such a heartfelt and profound compliment directed at her, even as she was willing away her blush and forcing herself to focus on his explanation.

"Elizabeth the Third is important to me. But that's how much I trust you...So I won't have to be anxious while taking care of work. I hope you both stay safe until I come back. If everything goes well in the morning, why don't we go shopping in the afternoon? There's an outfit I'd like to buy for you. A princess should have clothes fit for a princess. This is what my father taught me since I was a little boy." Well, that explained a number of things about his father's love life. She was just glad that Jumin was more wary about women who were solely interested in expensive things rather than a fulfilling relationship.

As much as she appreciated the sentiment, she still felt it was more important that he maintain his position and help Jaehee, as well as ward off Glam Choi and Sarah's rumors. If he was going to insist on such superfluous things, they could always have fun shopping and indulging some other time. "Thank you for saying so, but don't worry about me and do what you have to do...!" Her delighted smile was followed by a firm nod of solidarity, reassuring him that her lack of a dress at this very moment was not a form of neglect on his part.

His prior seriousness eased at her clearly unperturbed expression, relieved that she was content as could be while he was preoccupied. "Yes, thank you for understanding. I'll make sure to make it up to you." He promised before his sobriety returned. "If anything happens, you know to call me, right?" She nodded again, but it was clear little would relieve his worry in this state. "You have to let me know if anyone tries to do anything to you. Of course, nothing like that will happen I'm sure..." He seemed to be reassuring himself more than her. The possibility of Sarah invading again weighed ostensibly in his conflicted expression as he tried to determine if the risk was substantial enough to warrant action. Apparently, it was. "Just wait a minute. I'll introduce you to the chief of security."

He stepped out of the room for a moment and conversed with one of the guards closest to the front door, his flat voice audible. "...Yes, it's me. Please come to my room. I'd like you to meet someone." When he returned to where she stood, he appeared more mollified than before.

"He'll be here soon. I haven't introduced you to any of the bodyguards here. They'll have to know your face to give you complete protection, so you should meet him."

She was surprised by his lack of detail regarding why she was staying here another day, and took it upon herself to mention it so that she could make sure to do as he would in his absence. "How should I take care of Elizabeth?"

He didn't appear all that troubled regarding Elizabeth's care, which she took to mean that he either trusted her so implicitly that he chose not to waste emotional energy on it or he was more concerned about MC's safety in the penthouse. Either way, his growing, healthy calm warmed her heart. It was clear he was slowly coming back to himself. "She's inside the cage, so there won't be much for you to do. I'll give her food before I go, so if I don't return until the afternoon, you can just give her more. I'll show you how to give her food. First you open the cage like this..." He began to demonstrate in clear chronological steps while Elizabeth let out intermittent, despondent meows. "Take out the food bowl...and give her the food. The food is under the bar table in the kitchen."

Absorbed in the task, he began to explain to Elizabeth what was happening as well. "Elizabeth the Third, today's food is for your weight loss. You haven't been moving much in the cage. You'll spend the morning with MC. She's a nice person so I hope you get to know her better." The cat let out a couple of heartier meows at the end of his explanation, almost as if she was agreeing with him as she looked to MC and then began to eat.

"The cage...it's pretty." She said absentmindedly as she noticed there was a small cyan bow in the corner the same shade as Elizabeth's eyes, unintentionally reassuring Jumin as she had the first time.

"Pretty?" Needless to say, Jumin was as baffled as before as he turned to look at MC. "Don't look as if you're jealous. I might misunderstand you…" The statement wasn't dark or suggestive so much as it was full of yearning, as if he wished there was a way to keep her irrevocably tied to him as he could Elizabeth. Though she was certain that was more a product of the loss of his father and the unprecedented comfort he felt when he was with her than a complete lack of consideration for her feelings. If it _had_ been the latter, he wouldn't have given her the option to leave if she so chose or asked her what she wanted throughout her stay, always striving to make sure she was content. Either way, she figured the best way she could reassure him was to remain steadfast regardless of the fluctuating circumstances. If she could show him that there was no reason to believe he would lose her, then he would override such extremes.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts of the temptation, rising from the floor in a fluid motion. "Anyways, please take care of Elizabeth the Third while I'm gone. You know how to give her food now, right?" She nodded again. "You won't have to do anything else other than that."

"Mr. Han, did you call for him?" Called a guard from the other side of the door.

"The chief of security is here…" Jumin sighed, walking over to meet him as she followed. "Come in." He called, "You can leave the door open."

"Alright." The man agreed as he opened the front door, his eyes widening a fraction at the sight of the liberated cat eating behind them as he entered.

"Oh...you let the cat out." He commented, looking relieved. It didn't occur to her that his employees would be concerned about his mental health too, but she noted with interest that it was clear the chief had been as well.

"Once she finishes eating, I'll put her back in the cage." Jumin's retort was sharp as he scowled, silver eyes flashing at the man's lack of consideration for the danger Elizabeth was in. "But first...I'll be out for a while. While I'm gone, please make sure to give the proper protection to MC here. Please remember her face." He said as his voice returned to the glacial and dull tone she had heard him use earlier, explaining the circumstances of his request as emotionlessly as she was sure he did since before what happened with Director Han.

The genial guard turned to her, taking her in with a perceptive glance. "I did see her when she entered. It's nice to meet you, MC. If anything happens, you can call for me anytime."

She watched with alarm as the chief's eyes suddenly widened, leaning to one side as he tried to discern something behind her.

"Mr. Han..." He began, but Jumin was so focused on systematically covering every possible risk to MC that he paid the chief no mind.

"I'll take questions later. If my father, Sarah, Glam Choi, any one of these three visits me, call me first."

But the chief insisted. "Er, Mr. Han, I'm sorry to interrupt you but!"

Jumin sighed, pausing despite clear underlying exasperation. "What is it?"

"Something white just moved at a very fast speed just now."

"What…?" He asked as if the chief had lost his mind, mystified as turned around just as MC did to find a lonely food bowl sitting half full in front of an empty wire cage.

"No" She breathed, horrified. This couldn't be happening, not now. Not when he was just starting to feel better. "...Elizabeth?" The word was little more than a hesitant whisper as she was rendered breathless with disbelief and foreboding.

"Elizabeth the Third… She was there just now...where did she go?" Jumin demanded as he did a double take, his fragile composure declining with every second. It was as if he was wracking his brain for a rational explanation, unable to believe Elizabeth the Third could be gone due to his own inattention for mere seconds.

"A white fur ball just disappeared towards that direction…" The chief gestured towards the left. "I couldn't see properly because I was looking at MC. I think it was your cat, Mr. Han..."

Jumin was still thunderstruck, blind-sided by a possibility he had never considered. Elizabeth running away of her own volition. "Eliz...abeth...the Third…"

"I'll lock all the building gates right now. She couldn't have gone far." The chief responded with absolute fortitude, waiting for his somewhat incapacitated employer's complete instructions as he considered their subsequent plan of action.

Jumin's hand rose to span his forehead before he ran it forcefully through his already messy hair, at a loss. "God..." The word was ripped from his lungs, as if the single syllable was the only thing he could possibly articulate as he remained victim to his own tumultuous thoughts and their rapid descent into regret and fear and confusion.

"Mr. Han?" The chief prompted.

Jumin huffed out a breath, shoving aside his turmoil for the sake of completing the task at hand. His expression turned stony, his steely eyes locking his emotions down tight like impenetrable shutters. "Tell all the security guards. Right now!" Unlike the men she had known in her life, MC marveled at how his voice didn't rise under such duress so much as intensified, his implacable command weighing more heavily in the room than any shout.

"Yes, sir." The chief took his sudden vehemence in stride. "And will you go out as planned?" He asked for clarification, unsure if he would want to leave the task to security.

"Lead me to the security room where I can see all CCTV screens of the hallway and lobby. Finding my cat is the first priority." Jumin replied without missing a beat.

"Yes, sir!" The chief agreed, dashing out of the room and mobilizing immediately.

As Jumin stalked to the door MC hastily grabbed her phone and moved to follow, calling out to him as she did. "Jumin, I'll help you find her!"

He spun around and backtracked so abruptly to where she stood she could only blink. "No. You stay here, MC." Before she could protest, his expression crumpled under the force of everything he was feeling, revealing it to her alone in this transient moment as he struggled to remain impassive. "This might sound funny, but if even you won't stay here, then I will feel very troubled. Please don't leave this place." _I can't lose you too,_ his desperate eyes seemed to scream, _I'm not strong enough yet._ Despite his struggle and eventual success in regaining his previously flat expression, every single movement he made was stiff and forced, as if he was fighting to maintain some level of control. "Alright? Don't leave."

"God...keep calm." He pinched the bridge of his nose before he stepped out the door. "I'll come back with Elizabeth the Third. Just wait for me here…!" He assured as his footsteps grew fainter with every minute and the voices on the other side of the closed door ebbed.

MC walked over to the bed, feeling numb as she collapsed on the end of it, her head in her hands as her heart broke for him. She had known it was going to be a long day, but this? How could they ever have prepared for this?


	3. Chapter Three: Day Eight, Part Two: Stay

For a long time MC simply sat at the end of the bed, staring at the door as silence fell upon the apartment. She still couldn't believe that Elizabeth the Third had run away after a lifetime of heartfelt care, regardless of Jumin's extreme measures to ensure her safety as of late. Furthermore, the cat hadn't seemed frustrated or irate so much as melancholy, as if she missed her owner and his frequent affections. Had she read the cat all wrong? And how could she vanish into thin air in a matter of seconds? Surely a housecat wasn't that fast or stealthy, even Jumin had been puzzled by such an anomaly. Though she hadn't witnessed the exact moment of her disappearance, MC was sure that there was more to this disaster than first appeared. Somebody _must_ have facilitated her escape. But who would do this? And how could they infiltrate the penthouse while it was under perpetual lockdown? Her mind was reeling, full of questions as she tried to make sense of what happened in the space of minutes.

But more importantly, she was worried about Jumin. She had a feeling he was going to blame himself for the cat's postulated escape, and it was abundantly clear that he was in a precarious mental state right now. He had undergone severe emotional trauma in the short span of three days, and she knew that with each support system he lost his feelings would only build until he reached a breaking point. There was no possible way she could leave him like this, not when he had begged her so earnestly to remain. He thought he was being unreasonable asking her to stay, but MC felt it less a product of obligation and more a product of care. She couldn't stand to see somebody so important to her in so much anguish and at such a loss as to what to do. She knew it must have been especially unnerving for Jumin, who had always been so self-assured and relied on his ability to control his environment to protect himself. Despite every precaution, that which he feared most had still occurred, and he was struggling with the profundity of the loss. Every single individual he was comfortable being vulnerable with was now gone, without any guarantee as to when or if they would re-enter his life.

Though she wasn't sure what was the best way to help him, MC was determined to listen and stay with him, invariable in her support. Because she knew that sometimes, all a person really needed was somebody to be there. People weren't as simple as stitching their wounds, like a cherished, age-worn stuffed animal whose velveteen coating had ripped and was in need of a steady hand, needle, and thread. People were infinitely more complex than that. She felt it supremely unfair that everybody, even the members of the RFA, were expecting him to handle such extreme circumstances and unprecedented hardships with a maturity that had never been properly cultivated within him. And more importantly, without the proper succour anyone _would_ need while coming to terms with one shattering loss after another and the subsequent, newfound emotions that were jarring him with every second. He needed more time, and he needed the security of somebody who cared for him beyond personal gain that accepted every part of who he was, gently guiding him on the tumultuous path to understanding himself. And she wanted to _be_ the one to help him feel safe, both to repay him for taking her into his home and protecting her, but also because she felt compelled to help him beyond rational thought. Perhaps it was too soon to think that she loved him, but she certainly felt wondrous, fluttering things for the altruistic, quirky man. There was nothing she wanted more than his happiness, the one thing that seemed to elude him his entire life no matter the resources or wealth at his disposal.

With renewed fortitude, she began to wrack her brain for ways to help search for Elizabeth the Third when her phone vibrated, a tiny gray flash winking at her as she opened the messenger. Zen had awoken in a perceptibly positive mood, revelling in his own beauty as she realized she could help by spreading the word in the messenger while Jumin was otherwise preoccupied. Before she could think to send a greeting, she underscored Elizabeth's current disappearance as quickly as possible. If her sudden, uncharacteristic lack of decorum and inability to humor him didn't communicate the seriousness of the situation, Jumin's sudden interjection and subsequent inability to focus on correcting Zen's unflattering nickname for the cat certainly did. Jumin went on to explain that her escape was a result of hatred for him, which MC refuted immediately as Zen helped bolster her claim.

Even though she had anticipated his reaction, it didn't hurt any less to hear him think he deserved to be hated. Before they could prove it to him further, he changed the subject, as if he didn't think he deserved to be absolved from the blame he placed on himself and sought to thwart their good-natured attempts. Instead he asked her to stay at the penthouse again, clearly plagued by the thought of her disappearing too even as he searched for Elizabeth. After reassuring him that she would continue to stay and that he would find the cat, he agreed and begged her to stay _again_ , all the while apologizing for his incessant fear of being left alone. Her heart ached that he felt guilty for asking for help, especially when his requests were always genuine and humble. All he wanted was solace.

Before she could assuage his concerns further he asked the RFA to contact him should they see Elizabeth or encounter further information regarding her whereabouts, so distraught that he left the chat without another word. If there was one thing she had learned about Jumin in the past few days, it was that his decision to be silent spoke volumes regarding how he was feeling. He became so overwhelmed by the intensity of his own emotions and his desire to conserve his energy to supercede the problem that he couldn't bear any form of social interaction, lest others use his momentary, susceptible confusion for their own gain or mock him as they had in the past. He was so accustomed to solving every problem he had ever encountered alone, it wasn't surprising that he considered input from others an invasion, a cacophony, of sorts.

After expressing further concerns to Zen and hoping that his strange dream days ago wasn't a harbinger of what was to come, she listened as he returned the conversation to his career. She was relieved to find that, though Zen was busy and meeting a famous director they could invite to the party, he was being much more considerate and sensitive about Jumin's situation unlike a few days ago. She wondered if Jumin's demeanor toward her had finally proved to Zen that he was more than capable of caring about others and deserved to be cared for in return. With a final, short reassurance that he would do his best to aid the search, he left the messenger.

Restless and unable to think of a way she could help that Jumin hadn't either already thought of in his systematic approach or had greater resources to accomplish, she settled for continuing her preparations for the party. Since she made the decision to stay and look after him as well as host the party, she used the time to get ahead so that she could help him address the problems he was facing without distraction when he returned. Furthermore, he wouldn't need to feel guilty about her inability to return to Rika's apartment if she completed everything in the penthouse anyway. She spent an hour or two answering emails, updating the guest list, and organizing possible caterers and venues when her phone vibrated and flashed gold. _Jaehee…?_

After saving her progress and any lingering thoughts she wanted to remember for later, she opened the messenger to encounter a distraught Jaehee alone at work. Upon request, MC explained Elizabeth's escape and Jaehee responded with clear exasperation. The situation had only escalated despite her hope that MC would relieve Jumin's dysfunctional reaction to his father's unreasonable demands. When MC apologized for being unable to help more, Jaehee reassured her that there was no way to anticipate Elizabeth the Third's disappearance and thanked her instead. In accordance with everyone else's concerns, Jaehee expressed a wariness about her staying with Jumin while he was in such a volatile state, and the hacker that remained an unyielding threat. But MC knew that if anything, she was safer and more comfortable in the penthouse. Not only was she no longer forced to be alone all day long, she also wasn't afraid to leave to retrieve something beyond the walls of her new home. Whenever she wished to leave, she was accompanied by Jumin's genial and patient bodyguards, always following at a respectful distance and keeping her safe.

She remembered when she was in Rika's apartment and always retained a lingering wariness, wondering when the hacker would return to the place where only they could find her. Seven and V's secrecy hadn't helped either, they increased her suspicion that the apartment was hiding more secrets than they let on, making it hard to sleep or relax as soon as she remembered that fact. Not unlike Zen's uneasy feeling after the dream he had regarding Elizabeth the Third, she too felt a nagging disquiet that something had not been quite right about Rika or her apartment, even if she wasn't quite sure why. Furthermore, she wasn't afraid of Jumin at all, regardless of everyone else's overabundant distress. She wanted to stay until he felt well enough be on his own with no negative repercussions to his mental health. She knew that the party was important to the members of the RFA, but nothing could be worth the cost of his well-being.

With a few more errant musings regarding Elizabeth's perpetually elusive motive for running away, Jaehee returned to her looming mountain of work after promising to contact MC if Jumin eventually decided to appear.

As soon as she closed the messenger and began to review her notes, she heard the sound of the elevator opening and collective footsteps moving towards the suite. She strained to make out the muffled sound of a conversation occurring outside the door, about to rise from her position to walk closer when an acute tone sounded and the door handle twisted. His familiar, lofty form crossed the threshold with slow movements, as if he was reluctant to face MC and reveal his inability to find Elizabeth. Adjusting his cufflinks, he walked over to where she sat with a sigh. She observed with surprise that there wasn't a single hair or thread out of place since he left earlier that morning. The only evidence of his dismay and exhaustion the constant fidgeting of his fingers and downcast blankness of his eyes.

"I'm sorry for coming home so late…" He managed after taking her in, methodically scanning every inch of her with his penetrating gaze for any hint of possible danger or discomfort since his absence. "You were safe." He added, his voice softer, and so heavy with relief that it wasn't a reminder that was meant for her.

"What about Elizabeth?" MC asked tentatively as she sat up, scooching closer to the side of the bed where he stood. She wanted to get a chair for him to sit in, but the lingering tension in his shoulders made her wonder if he preferred to stand.

"I couldn't find her." He admitted. "I can't believe this...I can't believe that I still haven't found her…" Considering the remarkable lengths he had gone to, she couldn't either. Her brows furrowed at how hopeless he appeared as he stared at the ground, aching to comfort him but not knowing how. "She could have left the building." Well, it _did_ seem like the only possible explanation at this point. "Cats can get around places that people can't see, so she must have found a way. She even avoided the thermal cameras. Do you think she ran that fast? I honestly have never seen her run so fast." He said with dazed surprise. He was confirming her suspicions with every anxious word flowing from him, as baffled as she had been until she had considered the possibility of a facilitating party. "She always used to stretch leisurely at home." He remarked, distracted as he looked over to the other side of the room, as if saying it out loud could make it a reality again. "Over there...on the center of that sofa, she'd meow every morning looking towards my bed." He shook his head as the memory lingered, at odds with his cruel reality. "I can't believe that she's not here...I wish this were a dream." His left hand rose to massage the space above his eyes with a restless fervor, as if to assuage a merciless, oncoming headache.

"Jumin... don't be so sad." MC entreated, "We'll find her."

"Yes, we will. Alive or not...we'll find her." He agreed, somewhat pacified. "But, more than that...I can't accept the fact that she tried to run away from me. I feel like all the love I've given her for years has gone to waste. How do I express how I'm feeling right now…?" He paused as he struggled to encompass a sensation she knew couldn't entirely be captured by words. A wound so deep that some, including her, couldn't escape from its effects. "I feel as if I've been betrayed...this bitter sadness that eats away a part of my heart." His hand rose to clench the fabric above his chest until his knuckles blanched, as if ripping it out meant he could return to normal. "Why am I like this? It's very unlike me." He looked down at the way his arm had moved of its own accord like he couldn't recognize himself, shaken as he hastened to lower it.

There was a brief moment of silence as she waited, watching him close his eyes and take a deep breath to steady himself with marginal success.

"MC," The hoarse word made her eyes flash to his, surprised by the sudden sound. She was met with a creased expression torn between shame and desideratum, his captivating eyes dull and indistinct like an overcast sky trying to decide if it will rain. "can't you stay a bit longer with me?"

She reached for his hand without thinking and squeezed his fingers lightly, smiling. "I'll be here until you feel better, Jumin. You can trust me." She promised, gazing at him without judgement or discontent, only unwavering patience and tranquility.

His eyes widened at the cold contact of her hand before he tightened his fingers in return as soon as he understood the gesture, a weak smile surfacing. "Thank you, MC..." His other hand moved to cover the top of hers to warm her extremities, reverent and full of regret as he continued. "It hasn't been long since we've met, I don't want to burden you...Damn…" He cursed uncharacteristically, the word laden with helpless frustration as his brows furrowed. "It's hard to control my emotions."

"I'm sorry that I can't be peaceful." He let go of her hand, his gaze on the floor, too ashamed to meet her eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was just low enough for her to hear, her chest tightening with every word. "I hate myself like this." He admitted, "It's the first time I feel like I'm hitting rock bottom." With his shoulders curled inward and his head lowered, hands limp at his sides, he was a mere shadow of the man everybody envied.

Unable to watch him berate himself, she stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head against his chest. "It'll be okay," She murmured, "I promise."

He stiffened, staring at her form with surprise before he cautiously placed an arm around her waist, the other falling across her shoulder blades. He revelled in her placating warmth, both of body and spirit, calmed by the scent of the lavender shampoo he had provided the night before. With each passing minute he grew more and more at ease, the orientation of his limbs less forced and formal with the unfamiliar act, melting into her embrace and stroking her long hair.

They were reluctant to part until two abrupt raps at the door made them recoil simultaneously, both apologetic as they pulled away. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn a sullen pout crossed his face before it vanished as quickly as it came, his gaze landing on the door with a sigh. She noticed with relief that he appeared much more relaxed, his movements fluid and unhurried.

"It must be my bodyguard. Maybe they have some news?" He walked to the door, opening it expectantly to reveal a young man in a similar suit and a briefing earbud, grimacing.

"Mr. Han, Miss Sarah has come for you."

She watched as the hand he had used to open the door whitened, a dangerous silence settling in the room as the air charged with palpable hostility. "The worst woman at the worst timing," Was all Jumin said at first. He didn't sound cross so much as annoyed, like she was a pesky, buzzing fly he couldn't be rid of.

"Sarah says she knows something about Elizabeth the Third." The guard continued with clear reluctance.

She could almost feel Jumin's impatience. _Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?_ Was all she heard as he crossed his arms, tapping a forefinger at his left elbow. "What does she know?"

"Er… she says that she must tell you face to face." The man admitted. Jumin nodded, giving him clearance and turned to MC as the door shut behind him, walking over to where she stood.

His lips were pursed into a thin line. "...I don't want to let that woman in and I'm sure what she has to say is a lie...but should I let her in?" He deliberated, repulsed to the core of his being before he sought her counsel. "What do you think, MC?"

She thought about it carefully before replying, worried about Sarah's intentions but knowing that they needed all the help they could get to find Elizabeth. "Nothing bad will come out of hearing some information. _You_ can judge whether or not what she says is helpful."

"Thank you for believing in me." He was relieved by her faith in his ability to remain rational despite everything that had happened, bolstering his resolve to handle the coming minutes with a level-head.

"It's highly likely that she thinks of this situation as an opportunity..." He noted dispassionately. He was so accustomed to people trying to use him that she knew it was part of the reason he had chosen not to feel for so long. After all, if people were only going to hurt and disappoint you, what was the use in letting them?

"If I think that the information she provides is useless, then that will give me all the more reason to never see her face again...I wish that woman would just say 'I have Elizabeth the Third. Give me your money.' Like a villain." He brooded with a frown, "Let's hope for it..."

As soon as there was another knock and he opened the door, his mouth became a reticent and indifferent line, revealing nothing as the red-head chirped from the threshold.

"Jumin! Oh my~! You look so tired! But no need to worry. I, Sarah, am here so everything will be solved!" She cooed, each word oozing with feigned compassion. "Can I come in?" She asked demurely, undressing him with her eyes. MC hands clenched into fists at the sight.

Jumin's arms folded over his chest, uncompromising. "First, let me hear what you have to say."

Her expression hardened and her hand landed on her hip, her elbow jutting out as her smile morphed into an indignant pout. "You're just going to keep me here standing? That's mean even with the depressing situation. All the security guards are watching~ I want to talk to you alone~!" She winked. "And! If someone has taken the trouble to visit you, shouldn't you at least say hello? I'm about to feel quite upset." She warned with a petulant sniff.

"Hello. I highly admire your tenacity." He replied dryly with no inflection. MC stifled a giggle at the underlying edge to his compliment, one that Sarah clearly didn't register as her face scrunched in bewilderment.

"Tenacity?" She said the word blankly, as if it were an alien insult, deterred by his unwavering lack of expression. "An-anyways, loosen up that face! After I found out that you lost your cat, I've been calling everywhere to tell me if they've seen a cat like Elizabeth." She brightened again, fishing for praise.

Like hell Jumin was going to give it to her. "And?" MC watched as his finger lifted and fell at his elbow, impatience befalling him again. _So much time and not a single bit of useless information. Get to the point._

"And then, not even ten minutes later, I got a call saying they found the cat! How lucky don't you think?" She said with a smirk as she sashayed a step closer to where Jumin stood, despite a guard's barked warning behind her in response. MC watched the hand Jumin had on his elbow sink into his flesh for a minute before he forced his fingers to relax, his forefinger returning to its rhythmic tapping. Had he been...frightened...by her advance? "See, you and I are meant to be with each other. You lost something and I found it. What would you do without me~? Haha." She continued, enjoying every minute in which she had such a powerful, unresponsive man at her mercy.

MC looked on with disgust and a desire to soothe him, but she knew her presence would only make things escalate further and potentially eradicate an essential new lead.

"Where _is_ that cat?" He waited, unperturbed.

"It's not _with_ me yet~ There is a photo…" She enticed with building suspense, "do you want to see it?"

Jumin was as apathetic as ever. "Yes, I do."

"But you are still going to keep me here outside?" Her despair was laced with venom, "I'll show it to you when I get in, okay?" She insisted.

Jumin would not budge. "I will see the photo first."

"I'll show you when I get in!" She shrieked like a harpy, furious that she was unable to sway him to her will as Jumin's bodyguard restrained her before she could trespass.

"Don't force your way in!" The man commanded. "Mr. Han...are you okay, sir?" He asked, his face flashing with concern.

Jumin nodded. "I'm fine." Then looked to Sarah with a bored expression, like a tired parent would a tantruming child. "God...if you want to come in so desperately, then I suppose I have no choice."

The security guard's expression hardened, looking to Sarah with mistrust. "Call me if anything happens."

"I will." Jumin assured.

The guard closed the door behind her as she stepped inside a few feet from the threshold.

"I'm not a stranger you know! I just want to enter my fiance's house! What's the fuss all about!?" Sarah returned to her beaming and affectionate countenance as soon as she entered, acting as though their reaction to her behavior was completely unwarranted.

As soon as she caught sight of MC, however, her expression darkened. "What? But who is that woman?" Unalterably saccharine as she narrowed her eyes at MC standing beside the bed.

Jumin immediately stepped closer to MC, standing in front of her to obscure her from Sarah's view. "Show me the photo."

"Your hidden lover?" She accused, sneering at them both.

MC stifled her belligerence, mimicking Jumin's approach instead to ensure that she didn't say or do anything rash. Even if MC wanted to claw Sarah's eyes out, she didn't want to give her more ammunition to pressure Jumin into marriage. "It's nothing like that...First show us the photo of Elizabeth."

"Oh my, look at that girl lying through her teeth! What the hell are you doing in my fiance's house in the middle of the day?" Sarah stormed, leaning over Jumin to glower at her as MC remained unimpressed.

Jumin's eyebrow rose, his response wry as he stepped in front of her line of vision again. "...Who's whose fiance?"

"Jumin, no need to be shy. I know everything~I'm sure she's just a hook up. I'm not a woman who makes fusses about these things." She looked to her elongated crimson nails, manicured to perfection, unabashedly to display her superiority. "You work in the big league. I'm sure this is _nothing_. Marriage is a much more sacred bond than _meaningless_ desire. I'm old enough to know everything." His answering glare was so ferocious that the woman began to shrink back, her haughty confidence waning. "Alright, alright. Don't look at me like that~!" She said with a nervous laugh, backing down immediately to try to compensate for her mistake. "You'll feel much better if I show you the photo." She rummaged through her designer bag until she pulled out the image with triumph.

"Now, here!" She said as she thrust it before Jumin's eyes. "It's her, right?"

"..." Jumin rubbed one of his temples after a few seconds.

She pretended to be perplexed by his lack of response. "It's Elizabeth."

His hand fell back to his forearm. "Unfortunately, it's not." The following sharp exhale was a testament to his exasperation, as if he felt foolish for believing her in the first place. _I don't know what I was expecting._

"What? Look closer! All cats kind of look alike. White fur and blue eyes! It's her. What do you mean it's not her? Maybe...the photo didn't come out as well? It be Elizabeth if you actually see her. Do you want to go see her with me?" Sarah rambled, frantic to ensnare him.

"I must refuse." The words were like the harsh slam of a gavel in a hushed courtroom.

Her hand lowered as she boomeranged to the wounded victim persona, hoping guilt would compel him. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to find a similar looking cat in such a short time. Jumin, are you really going to be this rude?"

"I'm afraid I cannot see you off...I will call someone to escort you." He replied, cordial and nonplussed.

"You should at least offer to make your fiance a cup of tea~!" Her cheerful laughter was stunted and dissonant as it collapsed into itself.

"That will _not_ happen." He said firmly, "And I hope we do not have to see each other ever again. I will tell father about what happened today." he continued, as casually as one would about tomorrow's weather forecast.

"E-ever again...?" She was so horrified by her complete inability to manipulate him to her owns whims that all she could do was mimic him until she could think of another way to retaliate. MC shouldn't have been surprised to find it would only take her a minute to recover.

"What!? Are you breaking up with me?" She accused, clutching her chest as though she were heartbroken.

His retort was so matter-of-fact it became caustic. "Break up? How strange of you to say that when we have never been together. If you thought that exchanging a few words was being together, then you are delusional." MC looked on, mouth agape. _Damn, she was going to need a fire extinguisher if the conversation continued at this rate_. "In addition, that photo of the cat can easily be found online. You must be very confident in my father's support to shamelessly walk into my house with such a photo." He finished with no shortage of acerbic scorn.

"I...I must have been tricked...!" She cried lamely.

He remained unreservedly candid. "Will you please leave? I do not wish to further waste my time, as I must find my cat. I will tell father that you brought a fake photo of my cat to win over my affections. If my father has any sense left in him at all, he will stop talking about marriage."

"Wait, Jumin, don't try to call off the marriage on your own!" She hastened to stop him. "Is it because of that woman?" She thrust a belligerent finger toward MC, "I'm going to tell Mr. Han first! That you have another woman!" She informed him triumphantly, determined to make him the villain in every scenario she conjured regardless of the truth.

"..." Despite Jumin's resolution to remain stoic throughout the conversation, a thunderous scowl appeared on his face at the mention of besmirching MC, the weight of his mercury glower heavy and toxic.

MC watched as Sarah's eyes widened and she stumbled a step back, recoiling and stuttering. "What, you two are in love or something? That assistant didn't mention anything like this!"

"Hey!" She shouted at MC, too afraid to lash out at Jumin while he was ostensibly seething. "If you think that you're going to get a Frada bag by being with him, make sure I don't catch you! I don't know where you came from, but rich families have a reputation to keep up! So don't even think about doing something funny!" She threatened as Jumin bristled further, his ire only cooling when it was clear MC was unaffected by Sarah's empty malice.

"Sarah, I'm Jumin's friend." MC clarified her intentions, "Please watch what you say." She cautioned further.

"Friend…? Friend when you are alone with him at his house?! And it looks like you spent the night here." She gestured to the unmade bed where MC had been working on the RFA party preparations. "And what are those pancakes!? It's so obvious!" She ranted at the sight of breakfast's remnants on the dining room table.

"Oh, I forgot to clean the plates this morning." Jumin remarked in a low murmur to himself, shocked at his own forgetfulness. She wondered if he had ever been shaken enough about something in his entire life to make him overlook even the most menial task. "I should have called a maid..." He trailed off, distracted. MC made a note to do them later that night, since there was no reason to leave them sullied when she was more than capable of washing them.

Sarah, of course, was dismayed by how quickly she lost his attention. "Are you pretending you can't see me now? Jumin! How could you do this to me!? Mr. Han loves you so much… How could you be so rude to me when he picked me! I can't just leave like this!" She screeched, reverting to her tactic of plaguing him with guilt at the slightest mention of Jumin's father and his wishes.

"...You're hurting my ears. Seriously, why did my father bring this woman?" He muttered to himself, pressing an ear to his hand and gazing at it as if he were expecting to find blood.

"I'm hurting your ears? Then listen to me!" She screamed even louder as both he and MC cringed at the extreme sound.

Jumin sighed, bereft of all hope of ending Sarah's attempts to coerce him into marriage in some kind of a civil manner. "I wanted to end this quickly because MC is watching…" There was a transient, underlying ruefulness in his voice, disappearing as soon as the subject matter changed, "but this reminds me of an episode in a soap opera."

She gawked at him, bewildered. "Wh-what? What are you saying?"

To some extent, MC was just as confused. Soap opera? Where was he going with this? _And he watched soap operas?_ He was proving to be an even more adorable mystery than she ever could have expected. The thought of him reclining on the bed to watch a soap opera late at night beside a curled up Elizabeth the Third was endearing.

"This has just become unnecessarily troublesome, but I'll do it for my father. Your fake tears...your timid threats...It's all so cliche that I can't help but laugh." He said, for the first time with a tone that was legitimately robotic. Was he...reciting lines from an actual show?

"I mean it! I'm really going to tell Mr. Han. No use stopping me now." Sarah warned with immense self-satisfaction, convinced she had finally cornered him beyond any means of escape. She should have known Jumin wasn't one to yield so easily, especially when it came to things that were important to him, like the rest of his own life.

"I can guarantee that your threats are pointless to me. I've gone through this multiple times in the past. You should just use your energy on something else in life...Giving you advice will only be a waste of time so let's stop it at that..." His recitation simply resumed, unbeknownst to Sarah who was unable to distinguish the difference.

Sarah laughed nervously at his sudden, eerie tranquility, unable to pinpoint his temperament. "Wh-what are you talking about? Anyways, you're mad at me right now, right? Just be honest!"

"Not yet. I do not get angry very often. But you've annoyed me enough to make me talk. I know very well from experience that people like you will do whatever it takes to get what you want. You will have the right skills and even the spontaneity it takes to do it...But people like you easily fall into nihilism once you've acquired that wealth you so coveted. I...feel pity. A life filled with pointlessness. But I suppose that's the life you want?" He inquired, still speaking with that strange, lilting cadence as he mimicked the actor he had seen. How had he managed to memorize so many lines? Had he ever needed them to ward off relentless, materialistic women before? Or had he been so struck by the scene that it had ingrained itself in his memory?

"Wh-what!?" Sarah, meanwhile, was lost.

Perceptive as ever, Jumin simplified his approach. "I've been obscenely wealthy ever since I was born. Do you want that for yourself? A couple million, is that what you want?"

"!?" Sarah froze, as if he had hurled the truth like a lance straight through her chest.

"Tell me." He insisted with a sweep of his arms. "If you ask for it, I might give it to you. You need money, right? It's nothing to me." He shrugged, so devilish and insouciant that MC had to look up to make sure it was still Jumin speaking despite the familiarity of his voice.

She was starting to grow concerned. Was he really in control? Sarah had thrown a lot at him in the space of twenty minutes without any intention of backing down, and Elizabeth's disappearance still weighed on him. "Jumin... I think you're too emotional right now. Are you okay...!?" She asked anxiously.

His entire body turned at the sound of her voice, a brief smile curving his lips. "I'm fine, MC." He assured with the utmost patience and gratitude, his gaze imploring her to trust him. The immediate return to his normal behavior made it clear that he was indeed in control, and was only trying to prove a point with this sudden deviation. So she simply nodded and let him continue, communicating that she understood and believed him.

"You-you're being too harsh! Can you write me a check now?" She teased with a wounded pout, as if to test the waters of his current sincerity to her benefit and retain her status as neglected fiance should she need it again.

"I do not like talking about impossible things." He said breezily, and MC had to stifle laughter at his devil-may-care attitude. Sarah was really in over her head if she couldn't even recognize when he was deliberately acting the part she wanted him to play.

Sorrow followed MC's recognition of his acting finesse though. How long had he pretended to be what people wanted him to be to protect himself or deter their designs to manipulate him?

"So you mean it?" Jumin nodded as he waited. "Th-then...about three million. Then I'll say no to the marriage." Her hesitation ebbed as he listened to her terms, her confidence returning. "With the condition that _I'll_ put it nicely to Mr. Han." She hastened to add as an afterthought, making sure to keep this agreement from backfiring. "This will be better, I suppose. It's a win-win then." She said victoriously as she crossed her arms over her chest, smirking with a superior grin. As if her unerring persistence to coerce somebody into marriage to pocket his hard-earned money for the sake of her own self-indulgence was something to be proud of.

"...Got you." Jumin grinned as soon as he knew she was finished, sly amusement creeping into his expression.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, her haughtiness waning.

"I just repeated some lines from a soap opera I watched." He with a shrug. "It's funny that you're almost replaying that scene for me. Apparently it's a very popular TV show these days." He mused, his voice flat and glacial once again.

"What?!" She all but thundered, at her wit's end with his lack of response and overt mockery. "You were messing with me?!" _Like his very life depended on it sweetheart, and to some degree, it did._

"Yes." He said without preamble or an ounce of pity. MC suddenly wished she had a microphone to drop. But then, judging by his responses in the messenger, there would be a lot of broken microphones to replace and dispose of by the end of the day.

Sarah was inconsolable. "God...! Who the hell do you think you are?" _Apparently it was time for the shouting game again. Somehow, Sarah just kept winning._

"Unfortunately, I will be charged with embezzlement if I use company assets for personal means. I'm not keen on being behind iron bars." Jumin explained coolly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sarah gazed at him with unconcealed trepidation, as if she truly believed he was mad.

"Yes." Jumin agreed with vehemence, his impassive demeanor harboring a new edge, each hardened word like stones he was hurling at her. "You've managed to come here with a fake photo of my cat you found online and insult my dear MC. My joke is only fair, don't you think?" The words were saturated with a dangerous brand of curiosity.

Sarah scrambled as she tried to grasp at the shards of what she perceived to be a shattered opportunity. "I've never insulted her! And the cat photo…! I… I was tricked too!" She hurriedly changed the subject, trying to displace the blame. "And isn't it rude that you let another woman in your house when you're engaged?! And at that, such an average looking girl…!" She scowled at MC like a woman scorned.

But Jumin cut her off before she could continue, livid. "MC is not an average girl. What you see isn't everything. You won't understand even if I explain it to you." He said with a harsh sigh, forcing the air from his lungs as if each molecule could assist him in flushing her out of his home and reign in his displeasure. "It seems we have nothing more to talk about. Why don't you leave?" He tried to persuade her calmly again to no avail.

Sarah wouldn't accept her thorough annihilation as an option, screaming like a tantruming child again, incoherent and insistent. "No! I can't leave like this! This isn't fair! No!"

Jumin was unmoved and rational. "I don't know what is not fair," He began,"but if you do not wish to leave, I will use you to do what I want." Despite his lackluster inflection, anticipation charged his words.

"What are you talking about!?" MC shared her confusion. This was the first time she had ever seen Jumin be so impetuous. And even in his unpredictable state, it was clear that his every last word and parry were meticulously calculated. It seemed less like he was behaving with impulsive disregard, and more like he was choosing to do what he wanted instead of hiding behind rigid formality.

"There was something I wanted to do…" He fiddled with his cufflinks for a moment, as if the prospect made him uneasy and uncertain, "but I just couldn't come up with a proper excuse." His brows furrowed, as if he were trying to solve a very long-winded, complex math equation before he simply gave up, satisfied with whatever answer he had conjured to solve the problem. "But this seemed to happen often in soap operas." He relented with a shrug.

"What's with the whole soap opera thing?! God, so childish!" Was all Sarah could think to snap, but to MC it made sense to some extent. He probably just considered it easier to use the fitting words other people had fashioned for an occasion he didn't want to expend any energy on. And it wasn't like any measure of his own sincerity had been getting through to Sarah. He had gotten the most information regarding her true intentions using this roundabout method, and MC sensed that he was gleaning some measure of entertainment as he watched her entangle herself further into her own web after everything she had done.

Absorbed as the two women were in trying to understand him, MC hadn't noticed Jumin approach the spot where she stood with even, unhurried strides. When he stopped a foot away from her, she raised her head to meet his unapologetic gaze, incandescent and luminous as a shard of silver reflecting brilliant sunlight. "MC, I'm sorry. It seems you'll have to excuse me. I had no other way to get her to leave...Yes let's put it like that." He deliberated as his eyes landed on the floor and he stroked his chin, satisfied with the motive he had crafted. But as soon as he refocused his attention on MC, desire blazed anew in his eyes, all intensity as he pinned her with single stare. "And...I was going to do it soon anyways." He smiled, a hint of bashfulness hiding behind the sheepish curve of his lips.

With a sure step forward, his right hand curled beneath her chin and beckoned her face to his, catching a bit of her hair between his fingers as he did, leisurely admiring the silky texture of the tawny strands. His other hand rose to grip the length of her arm just above her elbow, coaxing her even closer and altering her position. MC was frozen by the shock of his sudden proximity, flushing as she was surrounded by the familiar scent of aftershave and tasteful, smoky cologne. The underlying traces of sweet pancake batter, clinging to his skin, were a bittersweet reminder of their placid morning together. Warmth radiated from his body and she found herself mesmerized, leaning into his gentle pull as he leaned down and pressed velvet lips to hers.

"Aahh!" Sarah screamed, taken aback. "Wh-what, what are you…!"

When Jumin finally pulled away after a long moment, yielding to their mutual need to breathe with evident reluctance, MC pried her dazed eyes open. "Ju-Jumin!?" She asked breathlessly, so many questions arising with his split-second decision. Was this really what he wanted? Was she terrible at kissing? Why was she so upset that he had stopped?

"Shh..." His low voice was a languid murmur against her lips, equally drugged by the kiss. "You're blushing." He sighed blissfully as he leaned his forehead against hers for a moment, a smile like none other she had ever seen lighting his face before he leaned forward again.

"You'd better close your eyes. Focus on your senses." He breathed, his silvery voice entrancing as he slanted and molded his mouth to hers again, MC's hands landed and fisted at his chest as she melted into his embrace and responded in kind. His heady eyes opened mid-way through the lip-lock, intent and watchful as they took in her reactions with burgeoning self-satisfaction and amazement, thrilled that he could make her feel that way.

"Ugh...I'm going to tell Ms. Choi!" Sarah kept trying to distract him, hoping the threats would compel him to stop.

He pretended Sarah didn't exist as he continued until he was forced to pull away again, their breathing uneven. "Yes, having an audience for our first kiss takes off the tension." He mused with contented approval before his half-lidded gaze fell to her mouth swollen with kisses, more than ready to further exacerbate their reddened condition. "Your lips are so warm and soft." He said with no shortage of wonder, his thumb rising to trace the length of her lower lip. "And...I think I smell a bit of pancake? You're cute, MC." She wondered if she had ever seen him so delighted since the moment she arrived, blushing at his indulgent smile as he gazed at her as if she were the only person in the room.

At the sight of his immersion to the point of complete disregard for anything not MC-related, Sarah reached her limit. "How…! I've never been so insulted!" She gasped, an even darker shade of red than MC from humiliation as she stomped to the door, yanking her designer handbag over her shoulder.

"God...Finally she's leaving." Jumin muttered, sagging with relief before he straightened, returning to his usual demeanor before Sarah could turn around and notice the change.

 _Jumin..._ She wanted to ask him about that. She knew he tried to pretend he didn't care, but something about the way he reacted whenever those women came within a few feet of him nagged at her. It made wonder if there was something more than their flagrantly shallow, materialistic, and clingy tendencies that overwhelmed him.

The door crashed shut with a slam that shook the penthouse, a veritable earthquake as Jumin looked on with a single eyebrow raised and MC jumped in his arms.

"..." He stared at the tiled floor as she looked to him curiously, his ears pink as if he was waiting for an outraged rebuff. He looked more like a child who stole a cookie from the cookie jar than the grown man who had stolen her first kiss. She forced herself not to laugh despite how cute it was, worried he might take it the wrong way. _Focus MC, what on Earth just happened._

"Jumin...can we really do this?" She asked, wanting to make sure he considered what he was doing thoroughly. She knew he tended to think most things through to excess, but even he was susceptible to rebounding after losing Elizabeth in less than twenty-four hours. She didn't want them both to get hurt by being careless.

"To be honest…" He began as his downcast eyes met hers, "I wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you." Was that why he had stared at her so intently the evening before? "I'm sorry if that was so sudden. I wanted you to be comfortable here...Perhaps I've bothered you." He frowned, genuine remorse coloring his expression. "But I don't regret what I did."

"Is this appropriate...when Elizabeth is missing?" She asked tentatively, trying to understand the spectrum on which she and his cat stood. Hadn't he always thought that Elizabeth was the most important individual in his life?

He looked truly hurt by the insinuation, his eyebrows furrowing as he clarified. "This has nothing to do with that. It's my emotions. And Elizabeth isn't here, but you are." He underscored.

"Oh...and I realized something after the kiss. You are indeed different from Elizabeth the Third. The special person who can truly understand me…" He looked to her with lingering astonishment as he explained, since he had always scoffed at others who had tried to convince him of the same truth. "who I can touch and kiss and understand what I'm saying."

"I've known this for a while now." He acknowledged, as if he was admitting it to himself for the first time just as much as he was to MC. "That I need someone like you, not a cat. And seeing you right in front of my eyes…I feel like I've finally gotten what I wanted." His expression eased, fulfillment and the elusive solace that he had sought for so long relaxing his features. MC watched as he smiled until it reached his eyes for the first time, falling in love with the sight of his unadulterated adoration and contentment.

But it only lasted until a new thought occurred to him, his gaze becoming clear and resolute, losing its bemused quality as he continued. "I don't want to be a fool who loses what he needs. Elizabeth the Third...Even if I can't find her again, she is just a cat." He moved to take her face in his hands, the same enchantment that had surfaced while they had kissed returning and setting his slate eyes aglow despite his seriousness. "But you're different. You can soak in all of my emotions. You can be mine. That makes me so happy."

"Jumin...first, calm down. You were worried about Elizabeth a minute ago..." MC cautioned as soon as she remembered how uncharacteristic it was for him to speak about Elizabeth that way. She was afraid she would simply agree with his wishes because it was a reflection of what she wanted, not necessarily as a result of what she knew he needed.

But he shook his head vehemently. "I've never been so sure of my feelings. Now that Elizabeth the Third isn't here...it must be ironic that I'm so happy. But I've realized what I truly wanted thanks to my cat going missing." His thumb traced a reverent line across MC's cheek without a single trace of uncertainty. "I want you. And I want you to want me too. I mean this." He finished before MC could question the strength of his conviction again.

MC, though touched by his sentiments, was reminded that they hadn't known each other long. She knew that they needed to take it slow if they wanted to build a healthy relationship while he was still trying resolve his emotional instability and fear of abandonment. "I think any relationship needs time...Let's think about it some more." She suggested, not opposed to the idea so much as worried he may need more time to accurately process everything that had happened. "First, let's find Elizabeth." _One step at a time, dear._

"I can understand if you need time. Just don't leave my side right now." He agreed despite the following plea, so dejected by her hesitance that his expression visibly creased with worry as he tried to understand what he had done wrong. "I'll try to be the man who can do anything for you. That's...that's what everyone expected from me ever since I was little." He subsequently promised, as if it was the only way he knew how to keep her beside him. "MC...I won't say much. Even if it takes time. I want to have everything you are. So just stay here with me." He said as his hands fell to his sides and he took a step back, his expression carefully blank, petrified that he had offended her or made her feel obligated to comfort him.

Before he could retreat further she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, unable to think of a better way to reassure him that he didn't need to do anything to be worthy of her care, and that she was there entirely of her own volition, laying her head on his shoulder as he froze. Less than a minute later, trembling arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her hair, holding her tight as if the more the distance between them shrank, the more he could believe her unconditional pledge to stay.


	4. Chapter Four: Part three, Revelations

After bolstering his courage and resolve with a long embrace, Jumin promised to return after exhausting his resources, exiting the door once again without delay. MC was relieved to see that his earlier panic had abated somewhat, his hands no longer fiddling with his cufflinks and the cadence of his steps unhurried. In the meantime, he had invited MC to make herself at home, a cook appearing mere hours later to cook her lunch. Though she had wanted to simply cook something for herself, she couldn't find it in her heart to deny the eager expression on the woman's face. Instead she committed herself to assisting with the tasks in the kitchen and asking questions, a short reprieve from the chaos of Elizabeth the Third's disappearance. When the food was prepared, MC watched the severe flaxen-haired bun dash about the kitchen, cleaning up and setting aside leftovers for Jumin as MC had asked of her.

"Please enjoy, Ms. MC."

"You know I always do, thank you."

But when the woman reached out to open the door she hesitated, turning back around with her signature bright expression. "Ms. MC?"

MC stood and raised her head to look at her. "Yes?"

The woman mouth opened and closed a few times, as if she was having second thoughts about what she wanted to say, before she smiled again. "You're good for him, you know."

When MC simply stared in confusion, she continued. "For Mr. Han, I mean. He hired me a long time ago when I was struggling to find work as a female chef. He saved me and my family, though he may not know it. He never seemed callous so much as empty despite what people always said…" She mused, remembering. "But he's a completely different person with you. It's nice to see him smile now and again."

MC was so surprised all she could do was blink. "Th-thank you."

With a final nod and a smile of her own, MC sat down as she took her leave.

MC stared at her plate, her appetite lost as she took in how much Jumin's employees worried about him other than Jaehee. Perhaps he hadn't gone out of his way for them, but they were able to appreciate his pragmatic compass and fair assessment of their abilities. And, like MC, were perceptive enough to understand that there must have been other factors that helped dictate who he was today.

Mulling over this new information, MC ate before her food grew cold, knowing she would be scolded by every member of the RFA let alone Jumin if she forgot to eat in her pensive state. As soon as she finished and washed the sullied plates, she returned to her discarded phone on the bed to find it blinking emerald. It was Yoosung, expressing the same shock they all felt following Elizabeth the Third's disappearance. Though he didn't quite understand Jumin, she was grateful for his earnest hope that Elizabeth would turn up soon, safe and sound. Even more so, his desire to search for her with all the members of the RFA like the peculiar little family they were. _See Jumin,_ she wanted to say, _everyone cares about you. No matter what happens, we'll be here for you._

But when Yoosung deviated and started to explain that he had gamed so long the night before he hadn't gone to college that morning, she grew concerned. Why was Seven insisting they go somewhere and stalling? If he knew where he wanted them to go, why hadn't they gone? Before she could ask further, Yoosung said he would check in with Seven and ask if he had any more information on Elizabeth's whereabouts. He left with a hearty farewell, promising to inform her if Seven unearthed any good news.

Feeling inspired by everyone's compassion and the fact that she was ahead in the RFA party work she could accomplish away from Rika's apartment, she returned to writing her novel draft. When she opened the long document, it reminded her how behind she had gotten in the last few days she had spent trying to assuage Jumin in the aftermath of his most recent dilemmas. It was her second book in the series, and she was enjoying the depth this intermediary stage allowed her; now that all of her characters were established, she had the freedom to watch them develop and grow. Consumed with the task of tweaking dialogue, rethinking events, and scrutinizing her character development, she only noticed the violent light winking at her from afar when she got up to stretch and use the bathroom. _Jumin?_

She opened the messenger to find Jumin asking her if she was all right alone in the house. Touched by his abiding concern for her despite the difficulty of his own situation, she asked him how and where he was. To which he promptly admitted an inability to face his work, having spent much of his time in between advertising trying to understand how and why he felt as he did. He blamed himself for Elizabeth the Third's desperate bid for escape, convinced that he had projected more dependence on the creature than was warranted or appropriate. He was confident that she should be returned to V, certain that his best friend would be able to take better care of her. Though MC agreed that he had relied on Elizabeth to provide him with something the cat wasn't capable of reciprocating, she by no means considered him a poor owner. The cat had lived in perpetual luxury under his extensive care; she doubted a handful of cats in the world lived as well as Elizabeth the Third had. Furthermore, she was surprised at his ability to analyze himself with such swiftness and clarity; it had taken him mere hours to understand why he had adored and doted so extensively on his beloved pet for several years.

 _The reason why I still kept her at my side was...because the cat was all I had beside me…_

There was a distinct pause, and the texts that followed were filled with an imperturbable calm.

 _But that's not the case now._

 _MC,_ you _are by my side._

MC wasn't sure whether to cry or rejoice at the revelation, elated that her feelings had gotten through to him.

 _I'll be by your side from now on. Until the end of the world!_ She promised without a moment's hesitation, knowing that even if they were nothing more than friends when he recovered from all this that she would still be determined to be there for him.

 _That's a very aggressive expression, but it doesn't feel so bad to hear it._

 _Smiling emoji_

It was clear that he was too wary to believe in her words just yet, no matter how mollifying her claim was. But the fact that he didn't outright reject it was even more meaningful. He trusted her with his frail hope.

 _I…I never thought in my wildest dreams_

 _That I would ever meet someone who'd understand me completely_

 _and whom I would be able to own…_

She could see him now before her, leaning against a wall or sitting on a couch with his elbows resting on his knees as he typed, looking ahead aimlessly before returning his eyes to the device as he struggled to articulate his feelings.

 _MC._

 _You are completely different from all the women my father had met._

 _Isn't it a miracle...that I managed to find someone as innocent and understanding as you?_

 _I...I never needed a cat._

 _I needed a_ 'special person' _... just like you._

He said the term as if he had plucked it straight out of a romance novel, the myth that everybody perpetuated about romantic relationships. Something that he had assumed, with ample reason to do so, would never be a reality, at least not for him. How could it be possible to find somebody who took the time to understand him when his own friends belittled him?

MC flushed at the clear adoration in his replies, unused to such direct appreciation. Most of her lifetime had been spent isolated from her age group, either too mature or too direct for their tastes. Every day was met with the stark truth that she didn't belong much of anywhere, until the RFA had invited her into their lives with open arms. She hadn't been miserable or lonely persay, but there had been an acute emptiness that no amount of writing or considerate friends could fulfill; a desire to be understood and acknowledged to a point that was beyond platonic or obligatory. And, before she knew it, she found that natural interaction with Jumin. There was something about their shared experiences with emotional abuse, their fierce opposition to being controlled, and serious desire to live a meaningful life that established an immediate kinship, a fundamental equality that left them breathless and others reeling. She never thought she'd meet somebody with such a similar thought process, someone that treasured her quiet ability to observe with measured judgement and unconditional support.

Before they got too carried away however, as it _had_ been less than two days, MC asked him again about Elizabeth's potential caretaker should he locate her. And he remained adamant in his belief that the only one who could properly look after Elizabeth now was V, redirecting the conversation to MC. He indicated that he wanted her by his side forever, and though it was a statement nearly as aggressive as her own previous one, it was just as earnest. Despite his immediate unease that his intensity would be met with rejection and his subsequent attempt to brush past it with mentions of dinner, she knew that it would only become an unhealthy desire if they moved too fast to secure that future. When he was no longer emotionally compromised and they spent a few years dating, if that was what he wanted, then perhaps they could make their equal wishes a harmonious reality.

After specifying that he had a few more errands to address before he came home, he asked her to wait for him with a distinct, poignant longing; as if the reality were still too good to be true, as if saying it out loud would reassure him that it could be so.

 _I'll be here no matter how late you come._ She soothed, unable to deny that there was something touching and heartening about being a person's reason to return home.

Her promise was met with delighted relief, wondering at her very existence once again as he asked her to stay inside and be safe. Underlying trepidation lingered in his request for her to be cautious, a clear apprehension for whatever Sarah and Glam might be scheming after seeing them together. And she couldn't really blame him, as the two women did seem determined to pay off their debts with the Han family's wealth at any cost.

She lowered the phone to check her document, clicking impatiently at the sleeping screen to find that she had revised the first third of her book before Jumin had texted her. Deciding now would be as good a time as any to take a break and decompress, she picked out a new show to watch on her laptop and let it play. She leaned back against the supple bed and silken sheets, watching leisurely as the lowering sun and obscuring clouds bathed the apartment in alternating darkness and gold relief. When she had no other choice but to turn on the lamp to see more than the outline of her own hands, she rose to illuminate the room, looking to her phone to find it blinking gray. _Here we go,_ she thought with equal measures of amusement and exasperation.

As soon as she opened the messenger, Zen bombarded her with questions as Seven looked on. To which she replied with the same serenity she always did, feeling like a broken record when she restated that Jumin needed time and that she felt fine. She wasn't sure how they expected him to reconcile nearly two entire decades of emotional turmoil in a day, but she was getting a little tired of their insensitivity. Zen, however, was convinced disaster would strike as a result of her compassion, silencing Seven's trademark exaggerations for the sake of humor. She simply repeated that she wanted to stay for the sake of his well-being, convinced that it would do irreparable damage to him and their relationship if she left before he was ready. Despite their ruthless rebuttal that it was Jumin's responsibility to fix his own problems, she had to wonder if they would feel the same if placed in a similar situation. There was more than enough evidence in all of their conversations to prove that Jumin didn't want to burden her with his need for help, having said a mere hour ago that she didn't need to worry about his feelings anymore. She worried because she _wanted_ to, and because she knew he didn't know how to address the problems he was facing. He needed somebody both level-headed and honest, somebody who could lend a compassionate ear as well as refute him for his own well-being.

But most of all, he needed somebody who cared about him beyond any measure of personal gain, somebody who wanted him to feel better for the simple joy of seeing that carefree smile on his face again. She didn't care if he was unstable right now. She couldn't understand why Zen and Seven pretended as though it wasn't perfectly human for people to reach points in their lives where they were selfish for their own sanity. Points where they were rendered completely dysfunctional as a result of their own burgeoning fears and insecurities, coupled with the constant negligence of the people closest to them. She had experienced it in her own life a number of times. But no matter how unlovable and bothersome she might have felt in those moments, somebody had entered her life and decided she was worth saving. So why wasn't Jumin worthy of that same privilege? Just as people had chosen to believe in her, she _chose_ to believe in the good in him. A person didn't need to be perfect to deserve help and care, and she would be _damned_ if she had to sit back and watch somebody she cared about suffer the same emotional trauma alone when she had the power to ease his mind.

Not to mention that she wasn't endangering herself, as Jumin hadn't been remotely threatening so much as overprotective. And he had said himself that she wasn't a replacement for his cat, regardless of Zen's outrage. His explanation earlier had been nothing short of candid, even if he was somewhat emotionally reliant on MC as of now due to his current situation. He acknowledged the difference between projecting his expectations on Elizabeth the Third and caring about MC because she was truly able to listen to and understand him.

Though she did agree with Zen that Jumin should be the one to care for Elizabeth as Seven went on about saving the cat from abandonment. _Funny,_ she mused, _you can say that facetiously about a cat but can't recognize the seriousness of her owner's situation._

Zen continued with his myriad assumptions regarding the end of Jumin's so-called robotic reticence, to which she replied with measured denials to every exaggerated claim. To MC's shock, however, Seven was the one to make Zen realize he was suspecting too much of Jumin, asserting that Jumin was an adult and deserved their faith that he would do the right thing. The conversation then proceeded a bit more smoothly, despite MC having to state outright that she was not imprisoned at one point, as Zen began talking about the progress he was making with his acting career. Seven subsequently mentioned embarking on a dangerous journey with Yoosung, asking them to inform the other members about what happened if he got kidnapped. After both she and Zen demanded they be safe and keep them updated, he took his leave. Zen received a call shortly after Seven exited the messenger, expressing his concern a final time. Marginally mollified by her unperturbed reassurance that she was content, he conceded defeat with the simple request that she call him the second she needed him. Moved by his earnest desire to protect her, she agreed for his sake.

His efforts made MC think of her own brothers as she lowered the device and looked to the enormous windows behind the dining room, an aching nostalgia in her heart. But she was cheered somewhat by the dark clouds collecting above the array of multi-colored lights brilliantly illuminating the city, watching as the colors reminded her of a pair of equally striking eyes. She watched the storm outside progress with fierce pleasure, relishing in each crack of thunder and the hypnotizing flash of lightning as it arced across the sky. She wasn't sure how long she sat there staring when the sound of the door opening jarred her back to awareness.

"Jumin," She said brightly, rising from the bed to pad over to him as he shut the door behind him. "Welcome home." His downcast expression rose from its fixation with the floor and looked to her with wide eyes before he met her halfway, staring and taking her in as if he couldn't believe she was still here.

Both relief and guilt overran his features at the sight of her excitement, as if he thought he didn't deserve such a warm reception after leaving her alone for so long. "I'm so sorry I came back so late. I had to go here and there to publicize the missing ad for Elizabeth the Third. I ordered a bottle of wine and invited a chef. He says he'll be here late in the evening." As he spoke, a hand reached up unbidden to knead the nape of his neck with rotating insistence, betraying the intensity of his fatigue.

"I guess you were locked inside the house by yourself the whole day. I'm so sorry." He repeated, frowning as if it were the greatest offense in the history of humankind. She would have to explain to him one day that before she joined the RFA, most of her days had been spent reading and relaxing in the quiet of her home, despite short walks and trips outside. Being alone for a while was by no means a punishment for her.

MC shook her head, not wanting him to misinterpret how she felt. She was only upset to see him so exhausted and despondent. "I'm just sad that you haven't found Elizabeth yet..." She murmured, a gentle reminder that their reunion was sure to come. She wouldn't let him lose himself to his own trepidation, and she certainly had no intention of abandoning him.

"It hurts me to see you be sad." His brows caved in, his hands moving to fiddle with his cufflinks. "I've sent out ads everywhere I can, and said I'll recompense, so it's only a matter of time until someone finds her-Oh right-" He turned and pointed to a door in the hallway a little ways down from the bathroom. "I hung a new dress in your closet. I can't let you wear the same clothes two days in a row…" He remarked with the same horror he had exhibited about leaving her alone. Though it was endearingly dramatic, it was nice to know that he thought about her throughout the day and wanted her to be happy, even if spending time with him was more than enough for her. "If it's okay, will you go change?"

She hesitated, remembering the preparations for the RFA party she needed to complete and the sets of clothing she was going to need if she intended to stay any longer. She didn't feel right having him buy her clothes instead of just wearing what she owned. "Thank you...but shouldn't I be going home now?"

His lips pursed into a thin line, hurt surfacing. "Go home…? I guess I didn't make myself clear just now. I'm sorry, but I hope you stop thinking about going back home." Before she could remind him that she would have to one day, he continued, looking to her in earnest plea. "I don't want to force you to stay here. It's only that things are too dangerous outside. Those women might kidnap you. And there's also the possibility that the hacker is after you." Despite the fringing paranoia attached to his assessments as a result of overprotective fear, she couldn't deny that the possibility was a reality they faced. "I've finally found you, and I don't want you to disappear from my eyes. So quit thinking about leaving. If you do, I might go insane and send out wanted ads all over the country. I'll take you home once things are settled, so please, bear with me." His eyes sought hers, their ashen depths distraught and frantic, begging her to understand why he couldn't bear the thought.

"But first I think it'll be more efficient to familiarize yourself with this house...and being with me. What do you think? If Rika's apartment was more comfortable, please tell me what the place looks like. I can decorate the place to look exactly the same. A picture would be better. If it's uncomfortable sleeping in my bed, then you can use the bedroom inside. Make yourself at home. You might feel more comfortable if you decorate the place with items you like." He encouraged, hoping that a change of scene might make her more receptive to the idea and more than ready to exhaust his resources should it be the case.

But she didn't mind the penthouse as it was, and she had no intention of leaving as a result of his request. She tried to clarify that she only meant to leave as a result of necessity, not discomfort or mistrust. "Still, I can't just start living here so suddenly...I have to go to the apartment to prepare for the party at some point." She reminded, reluctant herself but unable to complete certain tasks without the contacts stashed away inside Rika's hellish crimson desk. She wasn't sure why, but the thought of returning still made her uneasy. Something hadn't been quite right about that apartment...But more importantly, she knew that Jumin needed time and clarity to understand that he couldn't keep her here forever for the sake of his own peace of mind. He needed to grow comfortable with the idea that, though they may be apart sometimes, she would always return to him. She knew that could only happen with time and consistent reassurance.

His eyes widened, as if he had been so consumed by the notion that she wanted to leave that he hadn't considered that she might have to before he sighed, deflated. "Oh...right. I suppose you need to be at Rika's apartment to prepare for the party." His rubbed a hand over his mouth in consternation, considering possible solutions before he shrugged. "Then just stay here for a day or two. I'll try to settle things until then. If you want some fresh air and want to go outside, make sure to take me with you. But it won't be necessary to go outside. You can get your hair done and shop for clothes all inside this building." She had almost forgotten how large the building was and the likely innumerable variety of facilities it housed. She would have to look into the resident gym, and perhaps she could visit the garden Jumin was so fond of to do some writing in the company of the flowers.

His hand reached out towards her hair before it retreated, his eyes looking to hers in question. When she nodded, he lifted a hand to curl a small length of her hair around his forefinger, admiring it again as he had hours ago as if the small act comforted him. "Now that I mention it...I realized the moment I first saw you which hairstyle would look best… and the dress and shoes too...I even want to give you a private lesson on tea brewing with you dressed like a princess. Everyone in my family loves to brew tea." He mused with a boyish smile, content with his own imaginings and eager to provide.

She gazed at him, genuinely curious. He seemed comfortable with her, kissed her, and confided in her, but also seemed to hesitate initiating anything remotely couple-like. "What is our relationship?"

"If there's a need to define this relationship, I'll tell you first. Commonly used terms include 'lovers', 'couple', 'companion', etcetera." _Translation: I have no idea either._ She had to stifle laughter at the uncharacteristic uncertainty in his voice, a reflection of her own confusion. It was borderline ironic considering the structured order of his response. Considering his rather strict and conventional views regarding marriage, coupled with his natural intensity, she supposed it only made sense that he wouldn't kiss her without the intention of dating her at some point. But it was clear he wasn't sure what a relationship entailed or if they were meeting those basic requirements. As adorable as it was, she felt for him. It had to be difficult to wrap his head around the notion of a potential relationship when he had never been in one, on top of everything that had already happened. "I...can't imagine a life without you right now. I wish you'd be as desperate as I am...but I suppose that's not the case." He murmured as his hand fell from her hair.

As much as she liked him, she knew he still needed time to process, so she remained silent. Agreeing to initiate a relationship now would be taking advantage of him while he was still emotionally vulnerable and needed unconditional support. For now, it was enough for her to stay by his side.

He stopped all of a sudden, his pale eyes boring into hers, roving her features for answers as he was struck by an epiphany. "Is _that_ why? I'm barely keeping myself from getting anxious over you. I wish I could put my name tag all over your body and say that you're mine...I want to protect you from everything...but at the same time, I want to leave a mark on you so that everyone knows you're mine." A harsh sigh escaped him as he looked away, shaking his head forcefully as he tried to make sense of it all. "You won't understand how I feel..." He said with quiet despair, certain that if she wasn't repulsed by his need to keep her close before, she would be now. I _don't even understand how I feel,_ the words hung in the air, unspoken.

But she knew what he meant, "Jumin...You'll take good care of me, right?" It was only natural that he wanted to keep someone important close to him. The thoughts were just a product of his exacerbated fear that she would run away or disappear on him too. When desperate supplications and civil attempts to keep the people closest to him had failed, his mind jumped to extreme methods of alleviating his emotional and social needs. But she didn't intend to do anything to provoke those insecurities.

Relief overtook his expression like a flash fire before he nodded, his creased features easing at her ability to isolate the core of his strangled sentiments. There was no disgust or confusion on MC's face, only tranquility as she listened and worked to reassure him. "Yes, I will. I want to be the best man for you." He nodded in agreement, indicating an awareness of his own behavior and the clear continuous effort he made to remain rational. "I'm trying my best not to get so possessive. I know that our relationship needs time. Trust will be acquired with time, of which we have plenty. I am sure that eventually, your body and heart will become perfectly mine."

As much as she hated to ask the question, she needed to make sure. "I'm not...a replacement for Elizabeth, am I? That's not the relationship I want."

An eyebrow rose with her question, unable to understand why she had made the connection all of a sudden. "Not the relationship you want…? It makes me very sad to hear that. Of course I know that you are a human, and not a cat. But soon you'll realize that you're biggest happiness is being beside me."

MC maintained her calm, knowing that much of what he said had less to do with his true intentions and more to do with his internal dread burgeoning out of control. "Thank you for being so considerate, but I can take care of myself." She said with firm gratitude, accentuating her independence as she took a step back, close to the wall. He needed to recognize her identity and desires as being separate to his own, despite their mutual feelings for each other. A healthy relationship was about being able to communicate and trust instead of control and assume. She didn't realize, however, that her single step had taken her closer to the door or this mention of Elizabeth would trigger a conflagration of the anxiety lurking beneath every possessive and overprotective word.

He advanced and pressed a hand against the wall behind her, almost as loud as the occasional rumble of thunder in the midst of the storm outside, rain pounding on the walls as he blocked all her avenues of escape. It wasn't frightening so much as startling, the reaction impetuous and unexpected.

"Where are you going? I can't understand why you're rejecting me when I'm being so considerate. Can't you be logical right now? I want to protect you. Why do you only want to escape from me?" Terrified desperation made his words a torrential hail of glass shards, leaving MC just as broken and bloodied as he must have felt. He had appeared relatively stable at noon, but hiding the true extent of his trauma and searching without pause all day had taken its toll. His eyes, the dusky color of fresh snow after night casts its inescapable shadow, were clouded and incoherent with the force of his terror. " _Will you disappear like Elizabeth once you leave this place?_ " The words though moderate in volume and execution were brittle and accusatory, more like a broken scream than a question.

And there it was, the true crux of his current incoherence and irrationality, just as she had thought. The longer Elizabeth the Third remained missing, the more his panic would grow until somebody could prove to him that he wouldn't be left to live alone. That somebody still cared about him, no matter what happened. "Jumin, I wasn't going to run off." MC said with slow deliberation, letting each word sink into his overwhelmed mind one at a time, coaxing him back to the present. "I'm here. Let's calm down and take some time to think about it." She reached up to take the hand above her head into her own and squeeze his fingers.

He blinked and after inhaling a rattling, shaky breath, he nodded. "Fine...alright." He managed.

His eyes closed and he hung his head, ashamed. "I can give you however long you need to think this through. As I'm the man in you heart, I will be patient until you open up everything to me. But please, don't run away. The outside world is too dangerous for you...I want to protect you. As long as you are here...I'll try to be calm. I'll think about my own feelings and my possessiveness. And what is truly best for you." He said with renewed conviction before he opened his eyes and looked to her, sobering back to his logical state. "MC...It'll take time, but I will convince you. If anything is uncomfortable for you, I'll work to adjust it. I want to own you completely right now...but as precious as you are to me, I don't want to ruin the right order of things."

She nodded. "I understand. I won't go anywhere." She assured, looking up to his remorseful expression with an easy, forgiving smile. "Can you please move away?"

"Oh now..." His eyes widened, as if he had completely forgotten their current state. He immediately retreated, taking several steps back. "I've blocked a lady's way...My mistake. I apologize if I surprised you too much." His voice returned to its normal cadence, genuine concern invading his cool tone.

"We were _both_ surprised…" She emphasized, knowing that the reaction had been involuntary. "I think it'll be best for me to stay here until you feel more calm."

Mortification twisted his features, humiliation making him unable to meet her eyes. "I'm glad you understand. I apologize again for blocking you." He took another step back for good measure. "Feel safe here. You won't be able to leave...but just know that I don't mean to lock you inside. Please grow comfortable about living here until things are resolved. I trust that you know my sincere intentions..."

And she did. She knew that the more she came to mean to him, the harder it would be for him to ignore the possibility of losing her as he did Elizabeth.


	5. Ch Five, Day Eight Part Four: Unworthy

"I have an idea," MC said as she walked over to the bed, picking up her things and setting them aside to make room. She patted the spot beside her as she sat at the end, facing the television. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

Jumin could only watch her unhurried movements with equal measures of confusion and apprehension. He had been almost certain that she would have been packing her things to leave as soon as physically possible, appalled and unsettled by his irrational behavior minutes prior.

"...A movie?" He asked, wondering if he had heard her right.

"Sure!" She chirped, sapphire eyes sparkling. "It sounds like it might be a little while until the chef comes, you said that Lydia was out of town for the night, right?"

He nodded, still shocked by her bright disposition. There was no revulsion or fear in her cheerful gaze, only affection and acceptance. She looked as if there was no place in this world she would be happier, that being here with him was an exceedingly natural arrangement despite everything. MC watched with joy as his tight expression eased a bit, his stiff shoulders relaxing.

"Then we have plenty of time! Unless you have work to do, of course." She amended, unsure if he already had a task to complete when he arrived home. She knew last minute deviations from his mentally predetermined schedules would only unsettle him further, so it had to be his own voluntary decision to do otherwise.

She watched as he visibly deliberated, his eyes roaming about the room as if he was afraid to meet her patient gaze, afraid of what he'd find following the admission of his ineptitude.. "...No. I'm not certain I would be all that productive in this state anyway." _Sorry Jaehee,_ MC couldn't help the immediate remorse she felt for placing more work on the poor woman, _but he needs to heal if he's going to start treating people better and be happier. I'll make it up to you somehow._

"Jumin," He still wouldn't look up. "Please look at me." She entreated, her voice low and soothing. After a moment, his head rose in her direction and his eyes widened at the gentle look that met him. "It's okay. There's nothing wrong with taking a break when you need it."

She patted the spot beside her again. "It doesn't have to be a movie or a show, we can just sit and play music if you want, or read. Whatever makes you feel at ease."

After a moment's hesitation, he began to walk to her slowly, like a frightened deer approaching a stranger's outstretched hand. When he reached the bed, he sat a foot away as she faced the television, giving her the appropriate space a gentleman would.

"A movie sounds fine." He muttered, fiddling with his cuff links as she picked up the remote.

"Hm..." She said as she flipped through the options before turning to him, curious. "What do you usually like to watch?"

Jumin shrugged. "I rarely ever watch anything. You can go ahead and pick something that you would enjoy."

MC wracked her brain for a moment, trying to think of the few things she had liked to watch in the past that might prove interesting to him. Until a match struck her so hard she had to withhold a sly smile.

"I've got just the thing!" She enthused, moving to the on demand BBC channel. Jumin jumped lightly at her outburst, his head snapping to hers with a brow raised as he took in her sudden excited swaying. Perhaps something like this could hearten his overwhelmed mind, distracting him with its intricacy, wit, and relatable protagonist. Despite the fact that she had already watched every episode, the show was engaging and well-structured enough to be seen over and over and glean new insights. So she settled in, hugging her legs to her chest and laying her head on her knees as she listened to the familiar introductory tune of crashing drums, underlying piano rhythms, and crescendoing violins.

"Sherlock…?" He asked as the letters made themselves visible across the screen.

As the show went on, showcasing its ironic humor and exceedingly clever execution, she stole glances at his face as it progressed. Her gaze slid to his form and watched as he went from a brow raised in uninterested skepticism as he leaned back, to a huffed chuckle as soon as Watson entered, and then to eyes widened in suspense, his gaze laser-focused on the screen as he watched the final minutes with increasing anticipation. About an hour into the episode Jaehee had appeared in the messenger, MC's phone blinking gold. She turned down the screen brightness so that she wouldn't distract Jumin, but he was so engrossed he hadn't even noticed her texting.

Despite Jaehee's generous consideration of Jumin's situation and her surprise that MC was still at his home, there was clear frustration in her messages as she explained his refusal to pick up his phone. MC reasoned that it would probably be wisest for her to remain with him due to his lingering anxiety, and expressed her own shock that he hadn't picked up his calls. Though MC hadn't seen him use or take out his phone since he returned, she had no idea he was blatantly ignoring both Jaehee and Director Han's efforts to reach him.

She couldn't say it was altogether unexpected, however. He was having a hard enough time trying to keep his fear of abandonment at bay; discussing two women who were threatening to coerce him into marriage was more than he could handle right now. And even if he didn't know Director Han's or Jaehee's intentions she knew that the weight of their silent expectations, looming over him and waiting to inflict outraged disapproval, was enough for him to recoil at the sight of his own phone. Jaehee also expressed concern, like every other member of the RFA, regarding whether or not Jumin had been treating MC with the proper respect during her elongated stay; likely due to his general lack of social experience and interaction. Touched as she was, MC repeated like the broken record she was becoming that he just needed more time, that he was indeed treating her right, and that it was her own decision to stay. Unwilling to be interrogated about it further, MC asked about more pressing matters like how work was going without Jumin. She was relieved to hear that things weren't falling apart as a result of his recent incapacitation, and that Jaehee was mostly trying to contact him about a recent discovery she had made regarding Sarah and Glam Choi.

Knowing that Jumin may not be receptive to the idea of calling anyone right now, MC asked Jaehee if she could simply relay the information to him. To which Jaehee hesitated, stating apologetically that it was confidential company business. She asked if MC could ask Jumin to call her instead, and MC agreed with some measure of reluctance. She didn't want to disappoint Jaehee, but she also didn't want to pressure Jumin into anything he didn't want to do, especially as of now.

It then occurred to Jaehee that MC needed to complete the preparations for the party in three days before it was too late. But MC assured her that Jumin had promised to send her back to Rika's apartment to finish her tasks, unperturbed enough to satisfy her. When Jaehee returned to work, MC made sure to remind the woman to eat well and take care of her health regardless of how busy she was, worried that the stress was getting to her. The sentiment was reciprocated before Jaehee left the messenger with lingering dismay.

Not long after, Yoosung appeared as well, detailing his stay in Seven's strange home to assist him with some unknown plan. Though Yoosung didn't know enough about Seven's designs to explain to MC, he did ask if Jumin was treating her right. MC admitted he was somewhat unstable, but asserted that he _was_ making a genuine effort to reign in his overwhelming thoughts and feelings. Yoosung also expressed concern regarding Jumin's sudden detachment to Elizabeth the Third, but was quickly assuaged when MC elaborated that it was a result of Jumin's realization that his love for the cat went beyond what was reasonable. His newfound ability to understand that resulted in him having a more normal level of affection for Elizabeth as his pet; along with an acute unease that he had mistreated the creature and would continue to do so.

When she impetuously looked over at Jumin's still, enthralled countenance for a moment she couldn't help but find his sincere concern for all of the planet's creatures adorable. Sure there was a level of practicality to that thought process, but there was also compassion in it too: the belief that every sentient being had the right to basic decency and heartfelt care. Regardless of how little of the latter he had received in his lifetime, it seemed.

Yoosung did make a valid point in stating that Jumin might have difficulty dissociating love from ownership; what with his father's inability to set a healthy example of a relationship and all the women in his life intimating with their behavior that love meant control and ownership. She agreed to communicate with Jumin about that as much as possible, confident it could be accomplished with gentle coaxing in the right direction and level-headed reminders whenever he became too forceful or insistent.

It was then that Seven called Yoosung back into his room though Yoosung claimed that it was likely a false alarm, as Seven did so several times only to send him back to playing LOLOL and eating Honey Buddha Chips in the other room indefinitely. MC sympathized and wished him luck, appreciating his optimism and kind, well-meaning insight before they shared farewells.

MC then left her phone face down with no intention of opening it again, focusing her attention on Jumin. When MC's eyes returned to the screen she saw that the episode was minutes away from the end, waiting as the final scene played and the credits started rolling before turning to him. He appeared fascinated despite the blank look on his face; leaning towards the screen, expectant.

"Want to watch the next episode, too?"

He blinked, "I don't know..." he said as he noticed the duration of each episode.

She settled on a compromise, knowing that he would probably be more receptive to a logical arrangement. "How about we watch one more and then start getting ready for dinner? How much longer before the chef is here?"

Jumin reached into his pocket and opened his phone, bleak fatigue transforming his eyes into the dull silver of a beloved pendant, one that was lost and left to languish in perpetual obscurity. The neutral line of his mouth became a severe frown, swiping apathetically at the sight of his missed calls as if they were meaningless notifications. Instead she watched as he texted the chef, looking back up to her when he received a reply.

"The rain is making traffic abysmal. He will not be here for another two, perhaps three, hours." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with a forefinger and thumb as if to ward away an impending headache. "I left you alone all day, and can't even schedule dinner at a reasonable time. I'm so sorry about all this, it seems I can't do much of anything right." She knew this was about more than just his late arrival and inability to provide a meal at the advised time of consumption. It was about his father's unfair disappointment in him for deciding his own path to happiness and Elizabeth's decision to run away. It was about the fact that no matter how hard he tried, at the end of the day he felt like a failure. And nobody bothered to tell him otherwise.

"Don't say that," She entreated as she scooched over to where he sat, pulling away the hand that was now covering his face. Downcast eyes met hers, desolate and hopeless. "You can't control the fact that it's raining outside or that there's always ridiculous traffic in this city." She gestured to the enormous windows, the distant specks of countless car headlights drowning in the smearing raindrops visible from afar. "You're not a failure."

She gained momentum as she went on, unable to stop herself now that she had begun.

"And there's no way you could have anticipated Elizabeth the Third's disappearance, and I say disappearance because I'm not convinced she ran away." She clarified before he could correct her. "Or the fact that your father imposes what he thinks is best on you, just like any frightened parent does sometimes." His gaze strayed to his phone, unable to deny what she had said but also unconvinced of his lack of accountability.

She stood from the bed and walked to where he was sitting upright, cupping his face in her hands since she was only tall enough from this vantage point. She tilted his head up to look at her with a slow, cautious pull so as not to startle him. Her smile was soft as she brushed back the ebony hair that fringed his left eye with a careful, fond movement. Smooth fingers stroked his cheeks, with rhythmic sweeps of her thumbs as she watched the creased element of his expression ease, his entire body leaning into her gentle touch without thinking. _He'd never been handled with such deliberate care, as if he were one of those windblown glass figurines his mother had safeguarded in her enormous antique cabinet._

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You know how hard you're trying to make amends in the way you believe is right, and so do I. What they think they know about you doesn't matter. _You_ know yourself and what you need, and nobody has any right to dictate that for you." She said with the utmost conviction, hoping her firm solidarity would bolster his resolve before she returned to her silvery appeal.

"It's okay to ask for help sometimes. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human. And you're allowed to make mistakes along the way; you're allowed to be imperfect."

He stared back at her with a mixture of dazed wonder and disbelief, his eyes searching her features, wondering when she would tell him that she couldn't stand him anymore, or that she just wanted something from him; that this was all a game. But she didn't. Instead she leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, the feather-light touch infusing him with more warmth than he had ever known all his life before she hugged him to her.

"Please, don't hate the person I've come to befriend and like so much. Especially when he's taken such good care of me when he had no reason to invite me into his home or look after me, even when he's had countless things on his mind and lost so much since he met me." She murmured as his arms lifted to encircle her waist tightly, holding her close and hiding himself in the breadth of her clothed stomach as she continued to embrace his shoulders. She caressed his hair, running her fingers through the silky strands as she granted him as much time as he needed to take everything in.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, her hands eventually moving down to smooth over the broad expanse of his back and him holding her close with little intention of letting her go. Part of her had to wonder how long it had been since somebody simply hugged him before she entered his life, how long he had needed somebody to tell him the world wouldn't end if he wasn't perfect.

It was the jarring vibration of his phone, another message from the chef, that made him sigh and let go. He offered a small, apologetic curve of his lips as he reached for the device.

"Good news," Jumin explained, his shoulders lowering as he let out a long exhale. "Traffic is moving quicker than he thought. We have about an hour before he arrives. Would you like to use the lavatory first?" He asked, gesturing to the door across the way.

"Yes, thank you." MC said with a nod, moving to the closet to gather the spare change of clothes Jumin had bought for her before moving to the bathroom.

As soon as she closed the door, she put her bundle down on the countertop and let her head fall into her hands. _You idiot, you need to take things slow or he'll get the wrong idea._ She chastised herself, conflicted. _But he just looked so distraught…_

She shook her head forcefully at the thought, reminding herself that there were greater things at stake here; like a man's lifelong emotional well-being.

After taking a quick but thorough shower, she donned the crimson dress lined with elegant black lace and smoothed the fabric over her legs, feeling nervous. She didn't even want to know how much he spent on the ensemble as she slipped on the black heels, certain it was a ludicrous amount that would just make her want to put everything back in the closet before she ruined them. _A princess deserves nothing less,_ she could hear him coo now. Sometimes she wondered, with no shortage of fond amusement, whether he had been raised in this century or one long past.

She also noticed with a measure of relief that the only extraneous additions to the little pile were a modest tube of lipstick and coco chanel perfume, subtle yet classy. She personally wasn't one for an overwhelming number of cosmetics herself, just a touch of rouge to make her lips stand out and a pleasant fragrance.

She was double-checking her appearance in the mirror when Zen had a small ultimatum in the messenger before she exited the bathroom, outraged that MC was still comforting Jumin and ready to barge into the penthouse to demand her freedom. MC immediately protested and was grateful to Jaehee for joining in, advising him against the idea as well when she entered the messenger after a long day's work. Instead, Jaehee volunteered to check on MC to ascertain her safety and touch base with Jumin, if not to avoid a potential disaster. Both MC and Zen agreed and advised Jaehee to be safe before they all exited the chat, even though it was clear Zen had persistent misgivings no matter their reassurances.

Not a second later, Jumin sent MC a text asking her to put her hair up in a princess braid; two separate braids starting at the edges of her forehead and pulled back over the rest of her hair to mimic a crown. With a shrug, she used the hair ties that he indicated were in the drawer specifically for her use and engaged in the simple task, using the mirror to line everything up and make sure her hair remained smooth and even.

When she was satisfied that she looked decent and the apocalypse would _not_ come early, she stepped out into the hallway and made her way to the dining room. Jumin was already waiting for her when she peeked around the corner, standing behind the chair he had pulled out at the far end of the table. His usual striped ensemble of black and white was substituted tonight for a navy vest and azure dress shirt, complementing and brightening his pallor. The shades of blue were masterfully coupled with a lustrous silver tie and neatly tucked handkerchief, accentuating his captivating eyes as they landed on her, equally luminous. _He was a sight to behold._

He must have grown impatient and utilized the bathroom in his own room to prepare, that or the chef had arrived prematurely. With measured steps she walked over hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself, a little shy due to her unfamiliarity with such luxury. He watched her with an intense, steady gaze; taking each part of her in with enthralled satisfaction. Though he did note her hesitance with growing dismay, hoping he hadn't upset her by asking her to wear the things he bought and wear her hair up as he had indicated. It wasn't that she wasn't breathtaking otherwise, he simply liked giving her things to adorn her already alluring features.

He was relieved when MC granted him a tentative smile as she approached his position about a foot away. Returning it with a small one of his own, he gestured for her to sit and pushed in the chair before moving to the other side. As MC took in the display she noticed it was laid out with accommodations more suitable for royalty than a common girl like her: two glasses filled with French wine hundreds of years old and a name she was incapable of pronouncing, a diamond encrusted vase filled with a modest number of roses, a white tablecloth with silver embellishments, and the low beckoning of a violin concerto filled with poignant tension and enchantment creating a charming ambiance.

 _This man never did anything by halves, did he?_

MC took in the bouquet of fresh crimson roses with immediate fascination, resisting the urge to reach out and press a velvet petal between her fingertips, relishing in the sensation. She had never seen such pristine roses, as the flowers tended to be sensitive and prone to disease; she wondered where they came from. She admired the intricacy of the twisting petals, the scarlet hue growing darker and darker the closer it approached the center until the color resembled blood. It reminded her of the days her father bought roses for her and her mother on Valentine's Day every year, always claiming that there were _two_ important women in his life, not one. The memory made her grin before her face fell, remembering that she couldn't contact her family for a few more days. At least, according to V, until the party was over and she was no longer a liability. They must have been worried sick about her...

Jumin misconstrued her momentary melancholy as he noticed her lack of response to the food placed in front of her minutes ago, unaware that she was simply distracted. "This is a late meal. I'm sorry."

She blinked, returning to the moment at hand at the sound of his voice. What was she doing? She wasn't alone. Jumin was here now, and it wasn't as though she would never see her family ever again. The was no point in lamenting time lost with them, because it was time she had otherwise gained with Jumin despite the infinitesimal odds that they would ever meet.

"No, not at all. It's all right." She reassured, eating if only to placate him as she had eaten well that afternoon. Her meal was, admittedly, cooked and seasoned to perfection just like everything else she had consumed during her stay. But she had to wonder where the entire RFA got the strange habit of demanding whether or not their loved ones had eaten. It was incredibly sweet, but also a little bizarre and off-putting at times.

"How is the food? It's veal. I hope it suits your palate." She nodded, unperturbed either way as she couldn't really tell the difference while he took a sip of his wine. To savor it or steady himself, even he couldn't be sure. As he placed the glass down in a practiced motion, he noticed her head turning in the direction of the gorgeous melody as soon as it swelled, curious eyes seeking out the veritable euphony.

"This violin piece...Did you know? It's a waltz called 'I want you' written in 1903 France." _Ah, her old friend Jumin No Chill Han was surfacing._ She stifled an amused grin at his attempt at subtle flirting. _He was about as subtle as a stampede of elephants, and it was adorable._

Regardless, she had to concede that the tune was captivating and his execution did nothing to lessen the heat that rose to her cheeks at his intensity. _It would be inappropriate to fan herself, right? Right. Focus, MC._ "It's beautiful," MC murmured as an avid lover of music, especially the violin.

His answering smile was pleased, delighted to find something in common. "If you like it, why don't we go to an orchestra concert that plays this piece next time?"

MC nodded enthusiastically, expression alight. The prospect was exciting, as she had never been able to afford the luxury of live performances in her life. Every rare opportunity she _had_ been able to seize in school that involved professional instrumentalists left her enraptured, responding to the moving elements within each composition with either tears, awe, or laughter. Exquisite joy saturated each of those experiences; the memories lingering in vivid color and clarity in her mind.

At the sight of her ardor, he sighed blissfully. "...It's perfect. This music, these fresh flowers, this perfectly paired wine, and you in front of my eyes." Contentment softened his features as he gazed at her, insatiable as he took in her animated mien. "The dress I chose, the perfect lip color for your skin, the hairstyle that reveals your ears… I love your ears. They are very cute. And your eyebrows, your nails. You are beautiful throughout, but it's the details that get to me." She flushed as he admired her, every word heavy with sincerity and adoration. Unlike the other men in her life who had observed her with romantic intent, his sharp eyes were not an invasion so much as a light, appreciative caress. Instead of focusing on the features that appealed to him, he took in every part of her with equal desire, accepting her as she was. She lowered her head to try and hide behind her hair, nervous and timid when it came to her physical appearance. She knew she was only average in beauty and stature, regardless of the fact that Jumin didn't seem to care. He could have any woman he wanted, someone with a figure like Sarah's for instance.

He misinterpreted her shy disposition as discomfort and immediately returned to his urbane demeanor, his gaze falling. "Oh, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I'm just so happy. I got a bit too excited." He admitted, his remorse tinged with good-natured euphoria.

As much as she appreciated his earnest compliments, his sudden fervor was sobering. It made her remember that she needed to keep this as platonic as possible. She couldn't just let him forget his responsibilities or let him set aside the complicated nature of sorting out his feelings for the sake of initiating a romantic relationship while he was still emotionally compromised. "...Thank you for this nice meal. But I can't help but worry about Elizabeth."

"Worried? That's why you didn't look too happy." His brows furrowed and he sighed through his nose, frowning. It was clear he was trying not to think about the cat in the hopes of warding away his fear and avoiding his previous loss of control. "Elizabeth the Third...We'll find her. I plan to increase the recompense by ten times if things get too delayed."

He looked away as he went on, his eyes roaming around the room. It was clear he was distraught by the following possibility but knew by his infallible, systematic logic that it was a feasible result of Elizabeth the Third's disappearance. "If we can't find her until tomorrow...it might be that someone else has taken her in. It's my fault that she left this house. But..." He shook his head, looking back to her with a rueful half-smile. "MC. If you keep thinking about the cat that's run off, you'll only feel more sad." He murmured, as if he couldn't bear to say Elizabeth's name again or the thought of MC being upset. "What's important right now is us. The cat won't come back just because we're sad..." His serious disposition morphed into that rare boyish smile, a bit of bashfulness creeping into his eager expression. "Is there any way I can make you smile?" He asked, as if there was nothing else he wanted more in the world.

When she made no move to reply, shocked and only able to blink at him, he continued. "Oh, right. I have some good news." He was grave once again while she was still rendered speechless by the spontaneous request, her innards turning to mush at how sweet he could be. "I called my father today and we're going to meet tomorrow. I plan to end all discussions of marriage." He said firmly, the line of his mouth severe. "I plan to tell him about how that woman barged in here this morning and tried to play me. I'll also show him the personal credit reports Assistant Kang found." If she hadn't known the way his eyes hardened to granite when he was agitated, she would have assumed by his cool, apathetic breakdown of evidence that he was nothing more than bored. "If the discussion goes well, my father and I will be good again." He sighed, as if it was too much to hope after his previous attempts to reason with the man. "If my father is back on my side just like before...those women won't be able to bother me any further. And they'll _never_ be able to touch you." His expression darkened at the very notion of Sarah or Glam Choi approaching MC, grim and implacable.

For a moment, MC had to wonder why anyone other than Zen thought it a trifling matter to make an enemy of Jumin Han.

She watched him take another slow pull of his wine, as if to wash away the thought as his belligerence eased. "Everything will go back to the way it was once we find Elizabeth the Third, the hacker threat is gone, and those women are no longer around us." He concluded. The thought likely gave him some measure of peace in such trying times, despite the low probability that things would be resolved so easily.

He was only forgetting one thing. There was still the matter of the RFA party. "But first, I think I might have to go home to prepare for the party...What do you think?" MC queried, actively including him in the decision this time to diminish the explosive fear that had surfaced hours ago.

His face puckered at the reminder. "Oh...right. I have to send you back for the party. The place you're returning to is a secret location, so I won't be able to send my bodyguards…" Unease flashed across his face. The inability to ascertain her safety, especially while he was apart from her, was beyond troubling. "But I'll call V and figure something out." He promised, acknowledging that some compromise had to be made as the party's execution was essential.

"How about..." He proposed, looking hopeful as he looked at her from beneath his lashes, forlorn. "you return home the day after tomorrow and not tomorrow?"

But MC held her ground. He needed to grow comfortable with the idea of basic separation if they were ever going to be able to foster a healthy relationship one day. He needed to become confident in her ability to return to him safe and sound as she went about her daily life, and her desire to return to him of her own volition. "I still think I should return as soon as possible..." She hedged, fiddling with a thread sticking out of the lace additions of her dress.

"I want to spend more time with you…" He murmured, crestfallen. The words were a flowing supplication as he stared at her, an undiluted reflection of his thoughts as he was gripped by the perpetual fear that she would vanish right before his eyes if he so much as looked away. "But that's not what's important now." He eventually conceded, knowing her protection mattered more than anything he might like. Even if he couldn't see her, even if she never wanted to see him again after she inevitably left this place, he wanted her smile to be safe. "We might need more time to ensure that you're properly safeguarded. Please believe me on this. A day will be enough to prepare for the party. I will have my people help if necessary." He assured, already making a mental list of coworkers at the office that would be able to lend a hand.

"Instead, let's talk about how far along the preparations are once we finish eating. We'll manage to find a solution. I've already held the party twice, so I'll be able to help you. I promise I'll send you back to Rika's apartment before the party." Despite the pragmatic nature of his explanation, it wasn't like when he had spoken to Sarah. The logic was infused with sincerity and care, looking to her with every intention of keeping his word and lending a hand.

"But… until you return," He added, his eyes falling to the table as he started fiddling with his cufflinks. "Please remain in this building and be safe. I told you before… but I'm scared that you will disappear forever if you leave my sight." His voice was quiet, as if he knew he was being unreasonable and hated himself for it, but didn't know any other way to retain his sanity right now.

He looked so conflicted, sitting there with his brows furrowed and his lips pursed, before he suddenly dropped his hands and looked up. "Can you...understand how I feel?" He struggled to ask, hope and torment swirling in his stormy eyes. They spoke of a desperation to be understood in a world that had simply put him in a neat box titled _rich control freak_ and set him aside.

"I do understand..." She murmured as she peered right back, her sympathetic gaze patient and gentle at the sight of his genuine anguish. He looked into the oceanic depths of her eyes and never thought he could enjoy drowning so much, engulfed by a wealth of understanding and tenderness. It made him _want_ to believe that he wouldn't be betrayed or left alone again, that maybe he _could_ try if she remained by his side.

He granted her a repentant smile, fully aware that he was being irrational and unable to help it, but grateful for her compassion nonetheless. "Thank you for trying to understand. To return your kindness...I'll try to ensure your safety so that you can return as soon as possible." His gaze fell as he fiddled with his cufflinks again. "I'm sorry about earlier...I couldn't control my emotions. I shouldn't have blocked you and talked to you so forcefully. I don't want to restrain you...that's not very democratic." Disapproval laced his words, ashamed of himself as he continued to apologize for the hundredth time that evening. "But I hope you don't consider everything to be a restraint. I want to believe you're here...because you understand how much I worry." He tried to sound hopeful, but the attempt was brittle, falling apart even as he spoke. As if even _he_ knew the prospect was preposterous, that nobody could ever feel that way after what he'd done.

MC wasn't as distressed as he might have feared what with the knowledge of his intentions and hardships. Not to mention the fact that he always explained himself and worked to ascertain her happiness above all else. Considering the circumstances, he had been more than fair and benevolent during her stay.

And he was forgetting the most important element of their situation. She had decided to stay in the penthouse of her own free will, enjoying the time she spent with him and supporting him just as she would anybody that was important to her. If she was truly so uncomfortable or bent on leaving, she could have easily asked Zen to help her or call the police. Even simpler, she could have walked right out the door when Jumin left on his errands, losing the guards on the path to her escape. She had simply _chosen_ not to.

MC nodded without hesitation. "Of course. I'm also here because I'm worried about you losing Elizabeth."

His fingers froze, his eyes wide. "Thank you," was all he managed to say as he blinked at her.

After a moment he seemed to find his voice again, suffused with a relief so great that it rivaled a desert explorer discovering an uncharted oasis. "Although you may not understand the worries and fears I have to some extent…it's enough that you're thinking of me." She agreed that she might not fully understand everything, but she was more than willing to try. Anything to be able to see that radiant look on his face, moved by her efforts and mollified beyond measure.

But the enchantment soon ebbed, swallowed by festering guilt. He let the tip of his forefinger trace the rim of his wineglass as he spoke. "I don't feel so good about this either. It's as if I've locked you in here." He pursed his lips, staring into the depths of its contents before he returned his gaze to her, mildly assuaged by whatever answer he had detected in the violet ripples.

"But I at least want you to be happy while you're here. There are more places you can visit inside this building than you think. There's a gym on the seventh floor, and there's a mini garden on the rooftop. It's a nice place to go for a walk under the sun. On the first floor is the lounge cafe and restaurant, and in the basement, there's a shop with imported goods. I think there's also an antique shop." His eyes rose the ceiling as he deliberated, trying to remember all the places he had seen and gone to within the building.

"There are a lot of people there so I rarely go. If you want to be around more people, then that's a good place. Of course, my bodyguards will be with you." Though she considered the requirement a little unnecessary, she acknowledged that she was in an unfamiliar building while plenty of people were potentially after her right now. Better to be safe than sorry, especially if it would put Jumin at ease when she was out of his sight and make him more willing to grant her freedom. "I rarely leave the building when I don't have work scheduled… so you'll be able to do everything here." He reassured, still listing logical benefits of staying. She had a feeling she knew exactly where he was going with this, but she didn't want to interrupt him, knowing that this was just as much for him as it was for her.

And as much as she appreciated the silent peace of his home, he needed to get out and see the world a little more. If they ever started dating, she would make sure to take him to engaging places outside of the penthouse now and then for some wholesome fun.

"When you're hungry you can call the chefs as I just did now. They'll make anything you want. If you want to work out, you can go to the seventh floor and call for a trainer. If you want to listen to music, I can invite a famous ensemble member. I can also call for a mini-orchestra to come here right way. The big orchestras require that you book at least a week in advance. There's a music hall on the second floor, so they will be playing there. The best wine that suits your palate, the most luxurious items of your taste…" His descriptions petered out to reveal his primary motive for telling her all this, though it was nice to know about the available facilities for future reference. "Anything is possible in this place where we are together…"

His wandering gaze suddenly zeroed on hers. "So please don't think it's boring to stay here. Please, stay with me here at my home." He implored, as if he was sure he wasn't reason enough for her to choose to stay. _Oh silly Jumin,_ she wanted to murmur, _you didn't have to tell me about the penthouse's impressive facilities to persuade me to stay. After all, it isn't hard to guess at your wealth or resources. Being with you is more than enough, you could live in a damn paper box for all I care._

But before she could offer reassurance, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a moment." Jumin paused at the sound, his reticence returning as he regarded his employee's cautious entrance.

"Mr. Han, sir..." Though the guard did his best to remain professional and unfazed, there was an underlying discomfort to the way he addressed Jumin.

Jumin looked up with a neutral expression, his tone flat. "What is it?"

"Chief Assistant Kang is here to see you, sir."

"I can't see her right now. Tell her to send me an email if she needs anything." He replied without a moment's indecision, turning away from the guard to refocus on MC. _Sorry Jaehee, but I had a feeling this would happen. I'm not sure we can nudge him out of what's left of his comfort zone right now..._

"Yes, sir." The guard showed himself out and MC tried not to be embarrassed by how awkward this must have been for the poor man. She couldn't imagine the number of strange situations Jumin had put his guards through over the years with that constant nonplussed demeanor; she would have to ask them about it if she ever had an opportunity in the future.

MC tried to make another appeal on behalf of the poor assistant, wishing she could do more to help. "Jaehee said in the messenger that she's coming here...Can't we see her?"

But he shook his head, unwilling to think about work or whatever Jaehee had on Sarah and Glam Choi. All he wanted was to enjoy MC's company and the absolute calm she managed to coax from his jumbled mind, to revel in the soothing balm that was her unobtrusive presence. "I don't want anyone to interfere with this perfect moment, I want to focus on you. We will continue our dinner…"

Upon saying so he noticed that they were both more or less finished, rising from his chair to address the chef in the kitchen. "I'll have to check the dessert menu."


	6. Ch 55: Of Secrets and Love (Vamp J)

**_A/N: Hey everybody! Surprise! I'm back with an early update this week for a variety of reasons. One, because I am utter trash for vampires and Jumin Han. So putting them together=insatiable writing and scenarios. Two, one of the most horrible elections America has ever seen. Disappointed as I am, I won't say much as I'm sure you've all had enough of the results. I just wanted to release this to bring everybody a little joy in such trying times. Stay strong, everyone, I'm here for all of you._**

 ** _I'd like to thank you all once again for your enthusiasm regarding my writings. It's so amazing to be able to reach so many people and receive such kind praise, I don't know if there are any words of gratitude that would suffice to say how much it means to me._**

 **As usual, thank you so much to all who read/favorited/left a review for this story so far! I hope you all enjoy this newest part!**

 _ **Note: As always, MC will be referred to as MC in this story in the third person instead of blanks or Y/N. In addition, this story contains minor spoilers for Jumin's route.**_

* * *

Of Secret and Love (Requested Vampire Jumin Ficlet/One-Shot)

After living together for a year or so it proved nearly impossible to keep secrets from each other, not that they necessarily kept many. But she never expected his to be quite so shocking. They still laughed about how MC found out from time to time.

Jumin had excused himself from the table one night when he had an obligatory work-related phone call, and MC didn't want her own glass of wine so much as a sip. So instead of sullying a glass and wasting the drink, she simply took from the one he had poured beforehand. Knowing he wouldn't mind, she leaned forward and tipped the drink back. But as soon as it washed over her tongue it had the most peculiar, metallic flavor that had her coughing and spitting it out immediately into her napkin. She scrutinized the wine glass as if it had attacked her, wondering what on Earth was wrong with its contents. Had somebody, perhaps the chef, poisoned the wine? He had been drinking it without so much as a qualm minutes prior, surely he would have been just as shell-shocked by the appalling flavor.

When he returned to the room seconds later, he looked up from the pages in his hands with burgeoning concern. "I heard you choking, MC, are you all right?"

"Yeah," She reassured, clearing her throat and wincing at the lingering aftertaste. She moved into the kitchen to retrieve some water and spit it out in the sink before she asked.

"Jumin?" She kept her voice light, nonchalant as she sat back down in her seat.

"Yes, love?"

"What's in your wine?"

"Blood," He replied without pause, in autopilot as he read the paperwork he had brought with him and jotted something down, pressed for time for a particular project he was working on. He rarely ever took out work during his time with her, but she respected his occasional haste just as he did hers when she was on the final stretch for her book drafts and articles.

She stopped and stared. She couldn't have heard him right, but at the same time he rarely ever lied or misconstrued information.

"Blood?" She worked to keep her voice from shaking, hoping he wouldn't notice and continue while he was distracted.

She should have known better than to think he would miss the slight tremble. He looked up with his brows furrowed, wondering why she was frightened as he sensed her sudden physical reaction to whatever fear she had conjured. He replayed the conversation in his head, trying to pinpoint a stimulus when his eyes widened and he put the pages down slowly.

"Damn..." He cursed, his hand rising to cover his face.

MC took a deep, shuddering breath, trying hard to be rational but struggling.

"Why?" She choked out, the word a strangled whisper as she tried not to sound betrayed and horrified. "Why was there blood mixed in with your wine?" Her voice grew progressively quieter with each word, shaken.

Tension suffused the air as he struggled to think of a reply, the penthouse too small to contain the charged silence. It felt ready to collapse in on itself, no unlike their relationship if he didn't choose his next words carefully. Terrified that he would lose her, but determined to be honest with her, he finally chose to tell the truth.

"Because," His voice was so hoarse the word was near inaudible. He tried again. "Because I'm a vampire." He fiddled with his cufflinks, staring at his hands.

He waited, listening closely to her reaction. He waited for her to scream and shout, to rip her hair out, to make indignant demands, or hurl harsh curses...he was prepared to accept whatever she threw at him. He knew he deserved it for keeping quiet about what he really was for so long. He had set aside the dread in the hopes that he would never have to face the inevitable terror that would overtake her the moment she found out; that he would never have to watch her tremble and stumble back, trying to get as far away from him as possible like everybody had all his life. He had been able to defy all odds in meeting her and earning her love despite his disturbed state over a year ago, but could he overcome her revulsion for something as intrinsic as what he was?

He sat, fidgeting-waiting and wondering and consumed with anxiety in the painful quiet. Until finally, _finally_ heard something other than her shallow breathing.

It was the only thing he wasn't ready to hear.

Her chair scraped back as she stood abruptly, footsteps taking her further and further away from where he sat.

She made her decision.

Jumin felt his throat constrict and his chest burn, whatever was left of his heart set aflame. One hand rose to loosen his tie as he struggled to breathe while the other closed around where the beating muscle throbbed and twinged, fingers flared and nails digging into the skin as if to rip it out.

It was only when he heard the loud crash of something colliding with the wall that he looked up, the front door closed and untouched.

 _Wait, she hadn't…?_

When he heard another thud from the right in the direction of their bedroom he leapt up so fast that the back of his chair slammed against the floor, dashing towards the hall where he found her crumpled against the wall unconscious.

"MC!" The ragged word was ripped from his lungs, the first time he ever raised his voice in her presence. He lifted her gingerly and checked her vitals with panicked urgency. She was a little cool to the touch and clammy, but otherwise uninjured because she had used the wall as a crutch. The ailment ebbed as quickly as it came; he had barely lifted her bridal style before she regained consciousness.

"Ju-min..." She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of dizziness assaulted her exhausted mind and her head sank back against his chest.

"Sh, I'm here love. Easy," He urged with a mellifluous murmur, maintaining his composure for her sake. He knew she needed him to be calm right now, but a man could only have his heart mangled so many times in the space of five minutes before it weighed on him. It was only his relief that she had stayed that kept him upright.

He laid her gently on the bed before he elevated her legs and took in her physical state again. Everything _seemed_ normal. "Are you okay? I'm calling the resident doctor-"

"No," She grabbed his arm, halting him in his tracks. "I'm fine, I just fainted." Her words were sluggish as she fought off the light-headedness.

He frowned, brows furrowing. "Still, I'm not a professional, what if something's wro-"

"No." She said firmly as she struggled to sit up, her voice stronger than before. When she managed with his help, he noticed she let go of his hand immediately as opposed to her habit of letting the contact linger.

He couldn't remember a time he had regarded what he was with such absolute detestation.

"Jumin?" He expected hatred but all he encountered was the tumultuous swirling of hurt and confusion in her eyes, like the ocean during a maelstrom. "Please explain."

He sighed, pulling up a chair while a hand rose to knead the nape of his neck. "Where to begin..." His gaze strayed to a corner of the room, away from the navy eyes lancing him to his seat.

"Well, I suppose I'll begin by saying that I was born like this. Vampires live among the human population with ease, as our differences are not great enough to be conspicuous. I grew up like any other child would of vampire parents-and other than a certain dietary addition-" He cleared his throat, afraid to say the word lest she faint again. "Lived peacefully. All children are taught from an early age the necessary precautions to hide themselves from prying eyes." He shrugged. "I had grown so comfortable with you that I became careless..."

There was a pause as MC took everything in. She didn't know how to feel about it quite yet, but she knew she was willing to hear him out. She wanted to understand why he had kept it a secret for so long. "Why didn't you just tell me?" She finally asked, the most prominent of all the questions bombarding her mind.

"It is not an easy thing to admit to. People riot through the streets for the sake of an unfavorable soccer game turnout. Entire nations commit genocide for the sake of scapegoating their societal unrest. Do you really believe they would not attack us as a minority as soon as they understood we were different?" The question wasn't an accusation so much of a statement of fact, one that history had proved time and again.

Okay, he had her there.

"It was the last thing on my mind when we met; you changed so much about me in so little time that I forgot about it entirely. You were the first person to accept me as I was, without patronization or disgust. At that point in my life, nobody had ever been able to accept _who_ I was, much less _what_." He rubbed a hand over his mouth in consternation before he let it fall. "I never considered it a possible hindrance or a point of dispute because I was never close enough to anybody for the issue to arise, human or otherwise. It simply was, it wasn't something I actively thought about."

"When I realized that-someday-I would have to tell you, hesitation rendered me speechless. Every time I tried, the moment was not ideal or the words seemed to elude me." He shook his head, ashamed of himself as he stared at the oak-paneled floors.

"After a while, I understood why. I was afraid-" He laid his elbows just above his knees, leaning his chin on his interlaced hands. "Afraid that I would lose you, that this time you _would_ be repulsed beyond all desire to stay and walk out that door forever without another word. What if you could never look me in the eye again? What if you recoiled from me, as you are now? What if you hated me? What if you vanished from my life?" The questions came quicker and quicker, crashing together and infused with dismay.

"Those questions plagued me day and night." He was unable to speak above a whisper, pausing as she watched the knuckles on his interlaced hands blanch.

"Nothing I can say will make my silence right, I know that." He acknowledged, his normal volume returning. "But at the very least, can you understand why?" He implored.

His earnest supplication was a reminder of his desperation that fateful day so long ago, the same wounded man asking her to understand his fears and woes. She curled up her knees and hugged them despite his light protests to her sudden shifting, her heart breaking. She should have known his fear of abandonment would linger no matter how much she tried to reassure him, that it wasn't something that just went away on a whim.

But had she made him feel like he couldn't be honest with her? She never wanted him to be so afraid of her leaving that he wouldn't confide in her, wouldn't trust her to listen and be there for him.

"I do understand...but did I really seem so unreasonable to you? So untrustworthy? Did you really think I wouldn't give you the benefit of the doubt?" She asked, immensely troubled by the prospect of her unintentional neglect.

But he stopped her before she could continue, shaking his head. He reached out to hold her hand, perhaps to soothe her, before he thought better of it. "Of course I trust you. But this isn't a normal secret," Instead he fiddled with his cufflinks, averting his gaze. "As with you moments ago, people react to this kind of news unpredictably. My mother didn't mind it, she was one and content so long as she had all the money in the world. My father could have been a _centaur_ for all she cared." He managed a wry, half-smile before it fell. "But my stepmothers and his girlfriends..." He trailed off, hoping it would be explanation enough.

"I see…" MC replied, at a loss for words herself. But the more they talked about it rationally, the less scared she felt. She almost felt foolish for reacting as she had, drastic and ridiculous. Like he said; just because he was different didn't mean he was dangerous. He was still the same heartfelt, logical man she loved more than anything else. If she could look past his former emotional repression, why couldn't she accept something as simple as a physical difference? Why should that diminish everything they had built between them?

"As for the blood in my wine, that is generally the way I prefer to consume it." He forged on, knowing she still had important unanswered questions. "And before any wild speculations are made as to the source, my father and I donate to causes dedicated to the humane retrieval of blood for both medical and vampire needs. I have never, _ever_ forcibly taken from anyone or condoned it." His head lifted and silver eyes bore into hers, veritably piercing with conviction. "And more importantly, I would never do that to _you_ , MC."

MC exhaled a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, sagging forward. She doubted he would ever be able to do something remotely inhumane, but the reassurance made the twisting knots in her stomach ease. _Of course. He couldn't stand the thought of animals suffering, how could she ever believe he could stand to let other human beings suffer for the sake of his own needs?_

In a matter of minutes his even explanations assuaged her, diffused the stifling tension that had saturated the penthouse ever since his accidental admission. Every lingering uncertainty was cleared, leaving nothing but her feelings for him behind. Maybe he wasn't human, but he was still Jumin.

And that was enough.

Unable to help herself after causing him so much inadvertent fear, she slid down the bed and into his arms, hugging him tight around the torso to erase all of his doubt and anguish. "I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest, ashamed and embarrassed at her own insensitivity, but determined to reassure him. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I love you, Jumin. Every part of you."

Shock made him stiffen for a moment before he melted in her arms, embracing her just as tightly and burying his face in her hair. "I love you more." He murmured back, close to her ear.

She waited until his hands stopped trembling and the tension in his body disappeared; the long, deep breaths of her scent his own panacea. She smelled like wildflowers and lavender soap, as sweet and mild as she was. "Impossible." She scoffed playfully as she burrowed closer to his beating heart, each steady thrum bringing her peace.

He pulled back, huffing with the same good humor as his eyes gleamed. "Don't tempt me to prove it." He warned before he laid his forehead gently against hers, his eyes sliding shut.

"How was I ever lucky enough to find you..." He took hold of one of her hands from around his waist and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles, reverent.

The next few hours found the two of them laying on the bed in each other's embrace, as if the constant contact could ward away every second of the night's preliminary woes and wounds. Legs entwined, MC had her arms around his neck. She played with the silken strands of his hair, occasionally stroking his facial features and admiring the tendons and hollows of his throat. Sometimes her arms would descend to his shoulders blades where she traced the stark lines of bone and muscle that made up the mesmerizing expanse of his back, drawing patterns and words thoughtlessly across it like a beloved canvas. Revelling in her touch he had one hand cupped around her head, fingers intertwined and playing with the long strands of honeyed gold while gently caressing her ears. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, a smooth thumb gliding over the curve of her waist to the swell of her hip in a slow circuit. Now and then, his hand met whatever slight skin was showing at the base of her shirt and she would resist the temptation to bite her lip at the heavenly sensation.

"So tell me more," She urged. Her expression was bright and open as she looked to him, attentive.

His eyes lazily traveled from her collarbone, perhaps a future target of his ardor, to meet hers. "About what?" He asked, as if there was nothing more important than taking every aspect of her in as she was right now.

" _About what,_ " She mocked with a deep voice. Though it was an abysmal attempt to copy him, she was rewarded with the sound of a chuckle. The delighted sound was music to her ears, more euphonious than the ringing of any bells. "About being a vampire! I want to understand. What's it like? Do you have fangs? Why can I still see you in the mirror? Why don't you burn in the sun? Can-"

He pressed a light finger over her lips with a mildly amused look. "One question at a time, princess. I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities."

"Most of what you touched upon are all myths. We do not burn in the presence of sunlight, or lack a reflection, or fear any item of the Christian faith. If the latter had been so, I would have been dead a long time ago." He remarked with a wry smirk. "Stakes and silver are not lethal either. Believe it or not, the only thing that can kill us is complete decapitation."

She gaped at him. "Did the movies get _anything_ right?" She demanded with ample humor, outraged.

He chuckled again. "It would appear not. We don't brood or sparkle either. At least, not to the extent that those cringeworthy movies depict." He muttered, his face scrunching so adorably at the notion that is was her turn to giggle.

"Anyway, from what I have been able to glean after interacting with other humans, real vampires possess: minimal need for sleep, more acute senses, heightened speed, strength and stamina, increased cell proliferation leading to the illusion that we do not age, said increased cell proliferation also healing wounds in a fraction of the expected time and warding off all disease, fangs, and the necessity to consume blood."

"That explains why you never sleep." She nodded seriously.

He stared at her, deadpan. And they called _him_ a gap moe.

"But you know what that means! Bring on the fangs!" She enthused, curious.

He hesitated. Talking and joking about being a vampire was one thing, but to be faced with indisputable evidence that they existed and he was one? After her reaction earlier, he was still anxious about anything related to blood-drinking.

His voice grew quiet, sobering as he looked to her with a frown. "Are you sure about this, MC?" His hands moving to retreat from her form until she protested, cuddling closer.

"Of course. I was just overwhelmed before, too jarred and surprised to think about why you kept quiet or how you might have felt about it. That was entirely on me." She said firmly. "I made the decision to love you, and that means loving every part of you, foreign to me or not." Her gaze softened, and she smoothed back the hair over his eye with a fond sweep of her hand.

Somewhat mollified, he reached out to take that hand in his, interlacing their fingers and staring at them intertwined before he sighed. Then she watched as his canine teeth elongated enough to protrude from his lips, tipped with razor sharp points.

"Whoa, spooky..." She stared, entranced.

He resisted the urge to hide under the pillow centimeters away from him. The longer she stared, the longer he waited for the terror to hit her as he looked back. His gaze was neutral and blank as anticipation made him more and more tense with every second.

"Wait a minute," She finally looked away, completely disregarding him as she cupped her chin with a forefinger and thumb, a realization dawning. He noted with surprise that there was no hint of trepidation on her face as she muttered, squinting. "What's tomorrow?"

He raised a brow, back to normal at this point. "October twenty-fifth. Why? Is somethi-" His eyes widened, certain he knew where she was going with this as a Cheshire grin surfaced, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Oh no." He muttered. That expression _never_ bode well for anyone involved.

"Oh _yes! I finally know what we're doing for the RFA Halloween Party!_ " She crowed, ecstatic as she jumped from the bed. "C'mon Jumin, don't just sit around! I've procrastinated enough on this, let's get started!"

Jumin stared at the ceiling for another minute, wondering whether he was the luckiest man in the world or the most imperiled. When he finally rose from the bed with a grin and followed her out the door, he decided he was both.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Chapter 7: Elusive Acceptance

She knew the RFA considered her time with Jumin to be both lethal and unhealthy.

 _But she never imagined it would be quite so literally true._

Her first reaction was delight. The second? Horror.

"Oh no Jumin, don't enable me." She grimaced as soon as the desserts were laid across the table. The chef shot her an amused, knowing grin before he returned to the kitchen to clean up.

Jumin's immediate response was alarm, his eyes wide. "What's wrong, MC? Is there something that isn't to your liking? Are you allergic to anything?"

She managed a half-smile, intimating that her reasons were not at all as serious as he feared. "Quite the contrary. More like I have a dangerous weakness for all things sweet, especially chocolate." She sighed, anticipating the future chastising she would unleash on herself.

As soon as she explained he relaxed, leaning back into the chair with a huffed chuckle. He appeared absolutely tickled by the way her sheepish gaze lingered on each plate; until she realized what she was doing and forced her eyes back to her folded hands. It appeared that his venture, based on her reaction to the sweetened tea and a number of things that had surfaced during their time in the messenger, paid off. Though part of his motivation was the desire to make amends for his erratic behavior as of late, another part of him was elated to indulge her. He considered her little idiosyncrasy adorable.

"Is that so? Then do feel free to enjoy to your heart's content, I do not have much of a sweet tooth myself." _All of this was for you,_ the words went unspoken. And it was clear he meant it, spending most of that time watching her try something on each plate and praise the chef for making such delicacies. Each time her expression would scrunch slightly with curiosity before it gave way to a euphoric grin, her sapphire eyes sparkling with discovery. She was breathtaking to watch, sublime.

MC was in chocolate heaven, surrounded by sweets made with the utmost finesse. She had never eaten anything so smooth and savory in all her life, relishing the variety of new flavors. But as she indulged she was hyperaware of Jumin's curious gaze on her, making sure to maintain the proper decorum and eat carefully lest she embarrass herself more than she already had for one evening. But he didn't seem annoyed or patronizing so much as genuinely enthralled, a small smile lingering on his face as he made note of what she liked best.

When MC was finished, the chef was on his way out and they both bid him a grateful farewell, advising him to be safe in the continuing storm outside. Standing up, MC began to gather all the plates and set aside the leftovers for the fridge until Jumin protested.

"It is late, MC, the maids will take care of it."

"I don't mind, it will only be minute." She insisted, gathering the plates and placing them by the sink to be washed. She knew he would be adamant about her sleeping as soon as possible, so she left that single task to the maids in an effort to compromise. She covered the rest of the desserts in protective plastic wrap and moved them to the refrigerator before she returned to the table, satisfied.

"Shall we?" Jumin asked, rising from the chair and gesturing to the bed. She nodded, moving to the closet to retrieve one of her sweater ensembles that were much more comfortable. She excused herself to the bathroom and was relieved to find that her hair had remained intact and her face was free of smeared chocolate, as presentable as she'd hoped. After preparing herself accordingly, she exited to find him adjusting the covers and placing her phone on the coffee table. The cerulean glow of the surrounding fishtanks illuminated his figure as he turned to face her, a tangible calm emanating from his poised form. She smiled at the sight and thanked him before moving to lie in the bed, the darkness no longer hindering her on the path.

He watched as she settled in and curled up on her side, mollified beyond measure at the sight of her serene countenance; she was now as comfortable as he was in the penthouse. She had settled herself into his home and his heart long before he had ever realized it, as if she belonged there. But then, perhaps it was foolish to be surprised; she had been the one to give those words meaning in the first place. "Sleep well, MC. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Jumin. Good night." She murmured back as she watched him nod and stride down the hall to his own room, hoping he would get some sleep despite the day's events.

Not that she had much room to speak, she didn't feel all that sleepy herself. She closed her eyes in a futile attempt to coax slumber to her, but her mind was so overrun by thoughts and her stomach was so full of food that the endeavor seemed near impossible. That, and soon after emerald light was emanating from her phone, bathing her eyelids when she turned on her side. Yoosung?

She opened the messenger to find him lost in the mountains with Seven and panicking. Concerned, but confident Seven was both capable and well-intentioned, she advised Yoosung with positive cheer to relax and try his best to help along the winding path. Before he could categorize every possible threat that petrified him, Jaehee entered the chat looking for MC; marginally pacified to find her there safe and sound. As soon as they caught Jaehee up to speed regarding Yoosung's situation, MC was shocked to witness her tease Yoosung; insinuating that Seven had brought him along as a potential hostage. It was clear Jaehee had reached the limits of her patience, extremely exhausted and overworked. Such mischief was at complete odds with her usual demeanor, despite her immediate attempts to assuage Yoosung and convince him that she was only being facetious.

Yoosung then went on to ask MC where she was and how she was doing, surprised to hear that she was still with Jumin and that Jaehee had been rejected at the door. Despite Yoosung's disapproval and Jaehee's caustic frustration, MC remained steadfast in her belief that Jumin simply needed time and patience from the rest of the RFA. Perhaps they couldn't understand, but that didn't make his fears and anxieties any less potent or real. She also reassured them, as she had multiple times already, that she was just fine. She was more than happy to be by his side and bring him a little solace, even if they couldn't wrap their heads around that notion either.

As for the party, MC informed them that she was doing as much as she could there, reluctant to return to Rika's sketchy apartment regardless of the fact that she would have to at some point; both for Jumin's well-being and to prepare the finishing touches for the party. Her claims were met with ample skepticism while Jaehee went on to describe the current discord between the two Han men, detailing the danger of covering for Jumin's recent inactivity. Though MC reassured that she would never let anything happen to her, both Jaehee and Yoosung went on to wonder why Jumin was behaving the way he was as of late.

Their conclusions were all erroneous as far as MC understood; it had nothing to do with making indiscriminate mistakes or being in his first relationship or being apathetic in regards to his responsibilities. It was upsetting to see how little they thought of a faithful member of the RFA, no matter how different he was from the rest of them. They all underestimated the impact of a life full of emptiness and materialism, or how the loss of everybody important to a person could shatter their ability to function. She didn't think it was fair that they were judging by the standards of their own lives, unwilling to recognize that there was more behind his actions than they were choosing to acknowledge.

Yoosung, ever the optimist, tried to cheer Jaehee up by claiming that if they all prayed for Jumin's quick recovery, he would return to work soon. Though MC wasn't one to believe in such things, she thought it was a sweet sentiment and joined in; anything to give Jaehee a little hope. MC was certain Jumin would return despite Jaehee's dubious regard, but also understood that Jaehee was exhausted and struggling. A few uplifting words were more than worth assuaging her overwhelming stress.

Jaehee then took her leave, too busy to remain any longer. Yoosung, perceptive in his own way, picked up on Jaehee's impatience and expressed acute shock at MC's enduring concern for Jumin's condition. He, on the other hand, was disappointed with what he considered to be Jumin's recent maliciousness. Again, MC was astounded by how inaccurate the RFA's interpretations of Jumin's actions were. MC didn't think he was being spiteful so much as silent for the sake of his own sanity. Some people needed more time to process and come to terms with certain changes in their lives, especially ones that affected their mental stability or emotional disposition. It was upsetting to see such a simple difference met with so much suspicion and irritation, rather than the sensitivity and support he deserved.

However she did appreciate Yoosung's guest suggestion and desire to communicate with Jumin to further understand the situation, detailing the solidarity of the RFA. He may have interpreted the situation incorrectly, but at least he was more than willing to listen to other perspectives and modify his beliefs. That was more than most of the RFA members bothered to extend to Jumin in the face of his recent adversity.

At that point Yoosung and Seven encountered a new path, a promising sign that they were nearing the target location. Excited, Yoosung bid MC farewell, wishing all the best as she congratulated their progress and encouraged them forward.

No sooner had she closed the messenger had a despondent Zen appeared in the chat ten minutes later, demanding if she was okay. A bit exasperated, MC promised that she was fine, certain he had some other reason for reaching out so late. He went on to detail his irritation with Jumin and Elizabeth the Third's pervasive presence in current media. It was clear he was rather put out with the lack of attention on his recent acting accomplishments. Though that was somewhat shallow considering Jumin's current suffering, she knew he must have his own reasons for being crushed by the public's uncharacteristic indifference due to a separate preoccupation.

But the formation of ludicrous rumors and incessant public debate made her worry about something else entirely. Would her presence at his side affect his reputation? She wasn't a corporate heiress or wealthy by birth like Sarah, she was just the descendant of humble, well-meaning immigrants. Though Zen assured her there was no way to tell at this point, the concern lingered. She didn't want to make Jumin's life any harder than it already was. She made a mental note to discuss it with him later.

Zen was visibly discouraged, but MC advised him to wait it out like Jaehee, certain everything would return to normal as soon as Jumin resolved both his inner turmoil and his father's demands to marry. Zen's acting would receive the recognition it deserved in due time. Though there was always gossip about the wealthy, she doubted Jumin would be at the forefront of the news forever.

Zen was a little heartened by her certainty, but subsequently asked MC to demand that Jumin return to his senses. A little outraged by his insensitivity, MC bristled as she maintained her even-handed consideration for his perspective. She reminded him that Jumin didn't _want_ to be negligent and incapable of communicating with everyone else, that Jumin was _trying_ to grow and heal at his own pace. She had to wonder why that was never good enough for the rest of the RFA, especially Zen. Why was it so impossible to believe that his emotions and anxiety were overwhelming him like they would anyone in the same situation? Why was it so hard to believe that Jumin wasn't the robot theyhad all proclaimed him to be without bothering to notice every sign indicating that clearly wasn't the case? Something told her Zen wouldn't fare much better under similar duress, and that there was more to his indiscriminate dislike for Jumin than met the eye. She hoped she could find a way to help them resolve that misunderstanding one day.

Regardless, she thanked Zen for his misplaced concern, knowing he meant well as he expressed remorse that he couldn't do more for her before he went to sleep. MC knew she should do the same as she put her phone face down against the coffee table and turned away from the device, closing her eyes. Sure enough, the light pitter-patter of the ebbing storm eventually lulled her to sleep.

She succeeded, but only for about three hours before she woke up again. Blinking open bleary eyes and stretching a bit, she let out a long sigh as her drowsiness ebbed before she could reclaim it. She rubbed her eyes with her closed fists in defeat, sitting up slowly and jumping when a quiet voice sliced through the stillness of the night.

"You're still awake? Is something wrong? It's not nearly morning yet." Came his silken murmur, saturated with concern. "Is the bed uncomfortable?"

She looked to her left to find Jumin seated in a chair beside the bed, his shadowed shape shifting as he leaned forward to turn on a nearby lamp. Soft, golden light revealed him in the outfit he had worn to dinner with a single modification as he leaned back again. He was no longer wearing his tie, his collar open and his shirt unbuttoned a few inches further down, a sliver of his pale chest exposed.

"What are you doing up?" She managed to ask in a low voice, willing the warmth away from her cheeks. She had had a feeling he would have trouble falling asleep tonight with so much on his mind; she wished there was more she could do to help. But she knew there were some things that a person needed to resolve for themselves.

"I was observing you sleep." He answered, a tentative hand reaching out to twirl her hair between his fingers as he explained himself, aware of her confusion. "You can't know how wonderful it is to hear you breathe when you're sleeping. When the moonlight hits your hair, all that anxiety that's been torturing me throughout the day magically disappears. And for a short while, tranquil and beautiful peace persists." If his voluntary uncovering earlier wasn't enough to stun her, his subsequent expression landed a second proverbial sucker punch, leaving her breathless. She had never seen him look so content; directing a small, serene smile at her before it fell as soon as it appeared, and he relinquished his hold on her hair.

"But once the sun comes up and you start your day, I'll be anxious again. Anxious thoughts of you leaving… of someone making you leave..." He trailed off, falling silent as she watched that familiar fear creep back into his features. His eyes grew dull, his brows creasing and fingers twitching towards his opposing hand, as if they were itching to adjust his cufflinks.

 _Time for a productive misdirection._ "Did you feel that way towards Elizabeth?" She asked softly, trying to help him understand his feelings before he drowned in them beyond all salvaging, one step at a time. It wasn't an accusation so much as a prompt; encouraging him to actively think about it. She knew Jumin never had the opportunity to do that with a safe confidant until now, so he would never consider it a viable option with anyone, including her.

He considered for a moment before responding, his eyes wandering to the ceiling. "Not this much...but feebly yes. And I realized something after losing her." He admitted as his gaze returned to MC, sobering with every second as the line of his mouth grew grave. "If there's someone I want to protect, I have to be by her side all the time. And the person I want to protect right now is you, MC. So I don't want you to go anywhere."

Then he sighed, shaking his head ruefully. He knew he was being unreasonable, but there was no denying the terror that seized him every minute she wasn't in his sight. Perhaps he didn't know how to handle it now, but he was determined to figure it out and grow to do right by MC. "I know that I am not rational. But when I realize how special you are...I want to be overprotective." He looked to her in fond supplication as he subconsciously leaned forward, fierce resolve animating his silver eyes until they flickered and shone in the low light. "But I know myself. Once this anxiety goes away, I will be rational again...so please, just bear with me."

She nodded to convey her belief in him, nonplussed as she continued in a gentle voice. "Was Rika special to you?" MC wanted him to feel comfortable about working out his emotions, even ones that had nothing to do with her.

He paused, looking to her with a brow raised. "Rika...?" He wondered why Rika was the sudden subject matter of their conversation, but he was no less determined to give MC the earnest answers she sought. "Rika was a special person too. Although I could never have her."

 _Unrequited love strikes again._ MC resisted the urge to wince; it was always hard to love someone that would never feel the same. Though the need to hide his feelings likely crushed him years ago, he didn't appear upset so much as acquiescent as he discussed it now; he would accept any anguish if it meant preserving his friends' happiness.

"On the outside, she was so kind and generous, but on the inside she was amazingly charismatic." Something about Rika's evident perfection from all the stories MC heard unsettled her, but she didn't know enough to verify the feeling. She thought it was splendid and endlessly magnanimous that this woman held such enormous fundraisers for those in need, but there was something about it all that didn't match up. If Rika was doing the right thing, why all the need for confidentiality as intimated by her off-the-grid apartment? Why would she commit suicide with such a promising future ahead of her, with a loving fiance and the entire RFA there to support her? MC didn't like being suspicious, but the inconsistency and secrecy warranted her skepticism; after all she was the one being targeted by the hacker.

"Until I met Rika, all the women around me just liked to flatter me...So I thought highly of a woman who spent her life truly devoted to helping others..." His features remained neutral as he reminisced, matter-of-fact as he described how he felt.

"The fact that I didn't have anything she wanted made me feel free, comfortable, safe. Do you understand what I'm saying?" MC nodded. It wasn't hard to understand that he felt comfortable with her because she was the first woman that had never objectified him. After a lifetime of being used, especially by women, it must have been a welcome change. "She deserved all the love V gave her." He said without any hint of vitriol or envy, his expression thoughtful.

MC couldn't help the beginnings of a smile at the sight of his selfless heart. He was unbelievably sweet. "That's very sweet of you to say Jumin, despite everything. Were you close to her?"

He blinked at her, floored. "Sweet…? I'm not sure about that, but thank you MC." He looked away as he went on, but she could still see the faintest of blushes coloring his ears. "I think we were. As friends. Until I joined the RFA, V and Rika were the only ones I opened up to." Though MC was unsurprised to hear that he had so few friends in his life, the fact was no less tragic. She knew how hard it could be to approach people and welcome them into your life when all others had ever done was hurt and use you.

"I liked spending time with her." He shrugged, as if that was more than enough for him to establish friendship since it was such a rare occurrence. "I still remember how she always looked at me curiously as if she was analyzing me." He noted, his eyes falling to the tiled floor as his voice grew progressively quieter. "Whenever she looked at me like that...I felt like she saw everything inside of me, even my ugly side." He froze, looking to MC with trepidation.

He only resumed when he saw her placid patience, no hint of revulsion twisting her features as he took a shaky breath. "It is quite strange that I imagined she saw everything inside me. But it made me feel better when I imagined that. Because it felt as if she was seeing the real me." He admitted, knowing he must have sounded deluded.

MC, however, was unperturbed. She knew he only imagined it so because of his desperation to be accepted for who he was above all else, and Rika had simply been the first to see beyond his wealth. There was nothing pathetic or deranged about needing somebody to care about more than the name brand of his suits. "Did you have feelings for Rika?"

"I didn't even think about my emotions towards her. Since she was never going to be mine." He shrugged, as if shutting down the only affection he had ever felt for a person other than V in nearly two decades was as simple as flipping a switch. And she was sure it both was and wasn't.

It _was_ because Jumin never wavered, when he decided on the right course of action he would act accordingly henceforth. He didn't want to interfere and ruin their mutual happiness, so he would never reveal his feelings or act on them. At the same time, however, it was clear the suppression of those feelings had done him little good; manifesting instead in Elizabeth the Third as he spoiled her and showered her with the affection he was never able to express directly to Rika. Perhaps he had managed to hide his feelings, but that didn't mean he had reconciled them in a healthy way. Instead they had festered without closure, every minute making him feel more lonely and desolate than before. Until he had reached this point, in which suppression was no longer an option, suffocating under the weight of a lifetime of unresolved emotions.

"But...aside from that I _did_ think she was the only woman to truly understand me. Before Rika…" He paused now and then as he struggled to articulate everything he felt, running a hand through his ebony hair in agitation. "I couldn't find anyone who'd make me feel comfortable. My father's girlfriends, his new wife, women who liked my wealth, businessmen, wealthy people, employees, and all..." He trailed off, distracted as he remembered. "I couldn't share my feelings with anyone around me. The more they approached me, the more I shut down and became used to saying only what was necessary."

"To be honest, the real me...knew it." Woeful mortification overtook his expression as his gaze fell to the floor, too ashamed to look MC in the eyes. "Knew that I am not the man the world wants, that I am a mutant." He grimaced, his brows furrowing.

"On the outside, I may seem like an eloquent gentleman with good manners, but on the inside, I'm just a weak person who has to fight away twisted thoughts," His voice was raw and hoarse with every second of his admission, as if the words were being ripped out of him one by one. "Thoughts of locking you inside my world and never letting you go..." A hand rose to cover his eyes, his thumb and forefinger clinging to his temples for a moment before it lowered to rub over his jaw in consternation.

"It's the first time I've mentioned this to anyone...It's making me nervous. Won't you think me strange after knowing all this?" His eyes began to wander around the room, as if he didn't know where they, of _he,_ would belong anymore if she said yes. He fiddled with his cufflinks and adjusted them once, twice, before his hands paused.

His head rose to lance her in place with eyes so full of brittle hope that it felt as if her own heart would be the one to shatter at the slightest impact. "Can you…" He hesitated, as if he thought it was too much to ask but yearned to regardless, the words spilling out of him. "Accept me for who I am?"

She leaned forward and reached for his hand, taking it in her own and intertwining their fingers bashfully as he watched in stunned silence. Squeezing it with the lightest pressure, she beamed at him. "Of course I can." She murmured easily; she had long since accepted him and liked him for who he was, even if it had taken him until now to realize and believe it. That, and she was elated that he felt so comfortable beside her, that he trusted her to believe and listen to him. She knew it was no easy feat after everything he had been through.

He looked to her with no shortage of wonder, breathless as his hand squeezed hers back. But unlike her previous effort to reassure him, his tensing fingers were seeking to verify that she was real, tangible. He took her in for a long moment; as if he was trying to commit her likeness to memory, to keep her with him just in case she disappeared before him. "...I feel like this is a dream. Did you know that?"

"Every time I realize how precious you are to me, I have to fight. So many thoughts of you roam around inside my head. The anxiety, happiness, fear, pleasure, anger, and love… all related to you. It's as if my emotional pipeline just burst open at once...I don't feel like I have perfect control of myself so I keep fighting." His eyes closed as he fought to make sense of his tumultuous thoughts, his forehead creasing. "If you try to leave me...I will use every means possible to restrain you. I'm so afraid that I'll become like that. So I have to keep fighting." His expression was full of dismay, pleading with her not to exacerbate his fear to the point where he could no longer recognize himself, to help him in this already arduous endeavor.

At the sight of her unwavering support, sapphire eyes steady and clear like the eye of the storm; his expression shed its uncertainty as he willed it away, replaced with implacable resolve tempered with tenderness. "Two desires are clashing inside of me...but soon I want the desire to love you to remain."

She nodded, moving closer so that she could reach out and place a hand against his cheek, coaxing him to face her. "I understand how you feel. I'll wait until you figure things out, take as much time as you need."

He leaned into her touch, melting into the warmth that was both foreign and familiar. "Yes...Please, wait just a bit more. Because I'm also very afraid of hurting you..." He exhaled heavily and sagged forward, a veritable Atlas that had had the sky removed from his shoulders. "Now I feel much more comfortable. Thank you."

He looked to their intertwined hands curiously, still puzzled that something like this could ever be possible for him. "I really had no idea that someone like you would pop into my life without any notice. You reach out your hand without expecting anything in return, you listen to me and nod...and you've accepted things about me that others refused." His other hand lifted to cover the one resting against his face, cradling it as he reveled in the sight of her. She flushed under his gaze, radiant and enraptured as if he had been graced by the sight of a rare ethereal being. "Words become meaningful once they reach you." He murmured, still awestruck by her very existence.

After a short moment he let her hand go, as if he was suddenly aware that he had overstepped his careful rules as she retrieved it. "I can't control myself very well because I get excited too easily…" He acknowledged, solemn as he addressed his current vulnerability and impressionability. "But when the current of my emotions calms down…I want us to be a couple...like normal people." He explained tentatively, as if he was expecting immediate reluctance or rejection before he could even finish his proposition.

But she just let her thumb stroke the length of the hand intertwined with hers, and he looked up to find her smiling in agreement. "I'd like that too."

"I hope that day comes soon..." He sighed blissfully, as if the mere thought of such a future filled him with unprecedented peace. "You smell so good. I hope you never leave me. Even if you can't say that you'll stay with me forever, if you mean it...I wish you'd tell me that you'll stay...for now..." He implored, working to be rational and fair despite the lingering fear of abandonment.

"I will stay by your side for now...But everyone has to say goodbye at some point. There are things that I can only accomplish for the party in Rika's apartment..." She reminded, feeling terrible but equally unwilling to lie to him. It was a truth neither of them could escape, much as she abhorred that eerie, empty place.

"That's true as well…" He conceded, downcast. He knew MC was only being honest, but he was unable to hide how much the thought of her leaving hurt him. "But it saddens me to hear you say that right now. I...won't expect any answers right now."

"Don't worry, there are also the other RFA members including Jaehee. Everybody's worried about you. You're not alone." MC reminded, remembering Yoosung's wish that Jumin would simply talk to them about what was happening and how he felt.

"Yes, you're right." He agreed, aware that he had been rather reticent with the RFA as of late despite their efforts to help him and understand the situation. It might behoove him to rely on them a little more, as Assistant Kang had proven more than trustworthy and reliable. "Perhaps I should be more open towards them now."

He sighed as he noticed the sky changing color outside, no longer violet but azure and steadily lightening with each passing minute. "I'll go see my father in the morning. I'll make it so that our relationship returns to the way it was, and make sure that that woman is no longer a potential threat. Family is important..." He explained, letting MC know his plans. "Please wish me luck."

"Good luck, Jumin. I'm sure everything will work out." Her confidence in their decision to do the right thing, despite what everybody else said or decided, quelled the tension in his shoulders at the prospect of fighting his father again.

"I'll make sure of that." With slow, deliberate movements he lifted their hands to brush velvet lips across her knuckles, his thumb stroking across her fingers before he let go. "For our sake." He sighed as he rose to prepare for the day's agenda at the office, standing taller than she had ever seen him.

She offered to help him but he insisted she relax and try to get some more sleep, feeling guilty that he had kept her up for a significant portion of the early morning talking. She watched the golden light of a new dawn rising over the horizon, filling the apartment as he got dressed and gathered his things.

She opened the book draft on her laptop, preparing for a day's worth of writing when he reemerged from his room, impeccable and poised as ever. Rising from the bed, she followed him to the door despite his disapproval, his lips pursed. It didn't last long though, as she noticed him concealing a subsequent smile at her insistent presence. She knew he was only worried about her health, but once she woke up it was near impossible to fall asleep again anyway.

Before he reached for the door handle he turned to face her, torn. He didn't want to leave, but he also knew that they could never move forward if he didn't address his responsibilities and his father's demands to marry Sarah. "I am sorry to leave you here all alone, MC. If you need anything at all you can feel free to call Room Service, as they have been instructed to fulfill any request you might conjure. You can call me as well if you need anything, however I may have to call you back due to meetings and a variety of errands I need to take care of today. I promise to respond as promptly as I can. Please stay here and stay safe."

She nodded. "I will, don't worry. Just do your best and return home safe, Jumin." She smiled before she took a step forward and gestured for him to lean down.

He raised a brow, but otherwise followed her lead. MC rose on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him forward, her lips molding to his. She felt him tense with shock until an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, melting into the kiss. But she retreated before it could grow too heated, intending it to be a chaste motivation.

"For moral support," She breathed against his lips, taking a step back. "Even if I can't be there with you today to face your father, I know you'll be able to resolve your differences peacefully. And if you ever feel uncertain or defeated, remember that I'm behind you every step of the way. I believe in you." She murmured as she straightened his tie and smoothed his hair. "I'll be waiting for you to return."

A light chuckle betrayed his delight with her spontaneous pep talk, elated. His silver eyes shone as they gazed into hers, a grin gracing his lips. "Thank you, MC, but you are making it rather difficult to leave." She released him from her embrace, laughing when he made no move to do the same.

She nudged him out the door playfully before he could delay further. "Ah-ah, off you go, before traffic becomes horrendous!"

And she watched him go with a last hearty farewell, hoping everything would go well in the office; both for the sake of her safety and Jumin's happiness.


End file.
